A Dragon by Dawn
by Blizzard Flygandia
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the whole story was like through Landia's eyes? (Anime and game based)
1. A Story Never Told

**Warning:** **This story WILL** **contain major spoilers** **for the Kirby anime as well as** _ **Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dreamland/Adventure Wii, and Kirby Triple Deluxe,**_ **especially in later chapters. So if you don't know what happens in the said games/anime and don't like spoilers, I don't recommend you to read this story.**

 **SEPTEMBER** **2017 UPDATE : This story has been rewritten and will now contain spoilers for _Team Kirby Clash Deluxe_ as well. However, these spoilers will show up very early in the story.**

 **I do not own any characters in this story (other than my OCs, but they are inspired by Kirby characters), as they belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Story Never Told

I am sure that no story is ever complete without a beginning. I know that I should start there, but I am afraid that I cannot just yet...there is something much more important to talk about first; something that I feel must say.

Wait a minute...who am I? And just what am I getting into? Well, I am sorry to say that cannot go there yet either...in fact, to start this off, I will have to go far back in time, far before the beginning...

* * *

In a very faraway galaxy during a long forgotten time, there lived an evil wizard known as _Nightmare_ , who was created by a brutally evil dark force that wanted to trap everything in an endless age of darkness and hate. Nightmare was created as an "Emperor of Darkness" to help this force, and agreed to do so by attempting to take control over the entire universe. This would make it much easier for the darkness to take over everything. To achieve this, Nightmare built his very own planet-sized company that he called _Nightmare Enterprises_ , along with thousands upon thousands of demonic monsters to defend it and take over other parts of the universe. Nightmare felt that he was unbeatable.

However, there were also three magical creatures that have existed long before this whole brutal force; triplet young sprite-like sisters under the names _Chenoa, Aurora,_ and _Rivara,_ who were widely spoken of in legends and known as the "Guardians of Nebula" for the fact that they wanted almost nothing but to protect the universe. They greatly appreciated practically everything in existence, and could not bear the thought of having this beauty shatter right before them. The three refused to let themselves bow down to the powerful emperor. And luckily, they were not alone. The Guardians had two loyal companions who worked with them, both of which were furious the entire force of darkness for what they had done to someone important to them both. Even further, on a faraway planet lived many brave creatures that also did not want to live under the emperor's rule, so they teamed up with the Guardians. They were trained to battle Nightmare's monsters, and called themselves _Galaxy Soldiers_ and _Star Warriors_. The Guardians taught them how to craft many magical items from a mysteriously powerful energy. The warriors formed huge armies and battled the demonic beasts created by Nightmare, which over time made Nightmare furious. He soon began creating more and more powerful monsters in hopes that they could easily fight them off. But many of them were still no match for the warriors. The warriors refused to give up, and great wars raged on for thousands of years.

Nightmare eventually became truly fed up with having the Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors win almost every one of these battles, so he decided to create a brand new kind of monster; this one owning great power like no other before. With such incredible powers and huge amounts of strength, this beast could finish off the Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors, and possibly even the Guardians, in a flash! For decades Nightmare tried to create it, but none of his attempts managed to survive the creation process. Despite all of this, he continued to keep trying, and continued to fail.

Then, after countless failed attempts, a specific demon-in-creation seemed to be in very good condition and had a very high chance of being created without failure. This made the Guardians and warriors very worried; if this demon's creation was successful, all would be lost. Chenoa, Aurora, and Rivara felt that they had no choice but to put it under a special purification spell. This would drain the monster of most of its power, therefore making it much easier to defeat in battle. Many would consider this a life-risking task, but the Guardians knew many techniques that would make it at least a little easier for them.

The Guardians' two companions as well as every Galaxy Soldier and Star Warrior agreed that this might have been the best decision as it would leave little evidence…except for one. But the Guardians did not listen to him. From there, the Guardians quietly broke into Nightmare's base…and performed the spell successfully without having anyone notice. The only thing they could do now was hope for the best.

Over the next few weeks the monster went under a few small yet visible transformations as a side effect from the spell. No one at the evil company seemed to really mind this though.

The Guardians and warriors figured that they would defeat this "false demon" with little trouble and that Nightmare would completely give up on this monster afterward. But shortly after the purification was complete, one of the Guardians' companions began to regret his decision for a reason that he kept to himself. But his feelings were **nothing** compared to the cold, bitter hatred of the one Star Warrior who did not agree at all with this plan. Feeling deeply betrayed, this wise old warrior isolated himself from the rest of the warriors, vowing that one day he would turn this entire plan against them all…

* * *

Now let me guess...you're still drawing a blank, correct? I guess I have no choice then but to give in with this: I am not one of the Guardians of Nebula, but I was formally considered as the guardian of a world of fire, rock, and mechanics. Yes, it should be obvious now.

My name is Landia, and my guess is that many would immediately say that I have little to do with the said backstory, if anything at all. Many would also say that they know just who I am; a wise old dragon who sleeps within a volcanic land, guarding its rarest items from destruction or theft. But that is just what was told. Let me tell you the truth; anybody who says that I'm the so called "Guardian Angel" of the ruins of Halcandra who protects the most sacred treasures one could find there…certainly has no idea who I am. No idea at all. Sure, it may be hard to believe, and I sincerely apologize if I sound rude, but I speak the truth. If you really knew just who I am, you would know that I do not really live on Halcandra, that I was purposely made evil, and that I was never a guardian…or at least, I wasn't intended to be. But I will say this…I am really just a child, I have lived through many rough and tragic times, and, unlike what many probably thought before…I was always best friends with the one you thought was my great enemy.

That's right, what was told before was all a lie, only to make me and my "great enemy" sound evil.

And the truth was a story never told.

So you are probably wondering: But what does this have to do with this backstory? And if I am not an ancient guardian, then just who am I? What am I even talking about right now?

Well then, what if I said...that **I** was the failed monster.

Now does this make more sense? But even if you still think I have nothing to do with any of this, I am trying to say that I have lots to do with this; I'm not lying. You still don't fully understand me, do you? In that case, allow me to finally go to the beginning and to answer all of these questions as I tell, from all that I can remember, how I was once Nightmare's truly unsuccessful creation…how I escaped that life...how I became Halcandra's "Guardian Angel"...and how I ultimately became the one known as "a dragon by dawn."

* * *

 **A/N: Please note that this is my first time writing fan-fiction as well as my first time sharing my writing online. Feel free to tell me what you think, but no flames please!**


	2. The False Demon

**Part I: The Beast**

Chapter 2

The False Demon

It all started with one sentence:

"Ah! You're just in time Nightmare! It appears to be waking up now!"

 _Wait...what was that? Where are these sounds coming from?_ I wondered to myself.

"It's awfully young at the moment, right?" I then heard someone else say.

 _Is somebody else here? Are they talking to me?_

"Yes, and it's our only successful one so far!" The first one responded.

 _What are they talking about? It can't be me, could it?_

"Yes I know that, but I'm afraid there are a few…errors with it." The second one said.

 _They must be around here somewhere, I must find them._ I thought, ignoring the two as they continued to talk about this "creature".

I slowly opened my eyes for the very first time in all that I could remember, hoping that I would find out where these sounds were coming from. I couldn't see anything however, as my eyesight was unbelievably blurry. It also felt painful just trying to get my eyes open, yet I somehow managed to ignore it. My eyesight eventually cleared up a bit, and I realized that I was in some sort of large room made out of metal. I tried to stand up, having as much trouble as I did just trying to get my eyes open, but once I finally learned how, I looked to my side and saw a large screen on the wall with an image of someone on it. Behind him, there was another screen with a tall, shadowy figure on it.

"So Nightmare, are you still alright with how _Landarius_ came- wait, I'm sorry, did I get the name right?" The man in front asked, apparently talking to the screen behind him.

 _Land-air-ree-us?_ I thought while staring at him, clueless. What was he talking about? Was it me? That word sounded so strange…

"Well…yes, but now it seems that _Landarius_ doesn't fit this beast…" another voice answered. Now I realized what was happening: the man and the shadow on the screen were having a conversation with each other.

"Well then, what do you think we should call it?" the man asked. There was silence for a while before the shadowy figure responded.

"I actually can't think of a good name for it!"

Now I had absolutely no clue what was going on. "…And yes, I am fine with this result…so far." The shadow continued. "And I'll keep thinking of a name for it."

Both figures cackled in an evil way. "I am very pleased to hear that Nightmare. And I know that you'll come up with one sometime soon." The man told the shadow. He then looked at me from on the screen. "You don't know what we're talking about, do you?" he asked. The only way I could react was to freeze up completely and stay silent.

"Well you see young one, Master Nightmare here is a great emperor with a goal to take control over the universe, so he creates powerful monsters to fight off anyone who tries to stop him in his tracks. He runs this company that we call "Nightmare Enterprises" that allows him to send them throughout the universe. He also has been attempting to create a brand new kind monster: one with great powers unlike any other before." The man explained. I didn't really understand everything he said, but that last sentence certainly struck me.

"And despite not being the exact result I wanted, you are our only success so far!" Nightmare added on. My jaw almost hit the floor when he said that- Nightmare…this shadowy creature…was after the whole universe?! And I was only created to be his "defender"?! It put me in such a shock that I could barely think straight.

"There is no need to worry about not being our desired result, young dragon." Nightmare went on. "In fact, it may be even better to have a four-headed monster like you on our side, but that is something to be discussed later." That was the last thing he said before the screen shut off, meaning that I was left all by myself.

I kept staring at the blank screen, trying to process everything that I was told. I took several minutes for me to realize that Nightmare had called me a "four-headed monster." Was that true? I wasn't so sure if I wanted to find out…

Suddenly, a mysterious shimmering object outlined with golden metal descended out of nowhere on the other side of this room. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off of it once I looked at it. I really wanted to go over to it and get a better look, but my feet wouldn't move when I tried to walk over there. After several minutes, I realized that I was too bulky to walk, and had no idea how to get over there. I almost felt like giving up and just moving on…but this object was so tempting…I couldn't give up just like that! Instead of giving up, I stayed there and tried to think of another way to get over there.

In the middle of getting lost in my thoughts, I realized that I didn't have arms like the man on the screen, but had large wings with bright-red webbing and a single claw as forelimbs. Did this mean that I could…fly? That would make it much easier for me to get over there…but I would also have to learn how to fly. But it was easy; I simply taught myself. I slowly started by leaping off the ground several times while trying to stay in the air, and then tried to move myself forward while in the air. I kept on doing this, and before I knew it, I was soaring like a bird. Right after learning all of this, I flew over to this strange object.

Upon closer examination, I saw that it was a mirror, but of course I didn't know what that was at the time. I thought that everything about it was gorgeous: its silver surface, the intricate pattern on its sides, its large wing-shaped structures. But despite all of this, there was something rather…unsettling about it- I felt it in the air around me. _How come this feels so…weird? Is this not real or something?_ I wondered. I simply didn't care though, and looked into the mirror.

I barely caught a glimpse of my reflection before I jumped back in absolute horror. I really, really didn't want to look back into the mirror, nervous that I would see that horrible thing again. But I forced myself to, and saw a strange clouding effect on the mirror's surface. It eventually died down, and then I saw it. Standing right there, staring right back at me, was an inky-black dragon with not one but four large heads, each having two wave-shaped marks on each side, dark yellow eyes, blue horns with gold stripes, and a dark blue patch on its forehead. The beast also had a shiny blue underside, two large feet with three gold claws on each, a ring of grey fur surrounding its four necks and covering its chest, a pair of huge wings with teal webbing and a gold claw on each, and a long tail with a sharp-looking point on the end. It was truly frightening, but I couldn't stop staring at it. Its golden eyes pulsed red as it let out a deep snarl as if enraged, revealing long fangs that looked razor sharp. Now it was obvious that this monster…and possibly this mirror…had a mind of its own. Those eyes were so scary that I flew back to the other side of the room in fear, with the demon disappearing right after and the mirror floating back up to wherever it came from. A horrible thought then came to my mind.

 _Was...was that ME in that thing!?_ I remembered what Nightmare told me about having four heads. I had no other choice but to find out for myself. I ran my wing over the one head I knew I had, and moved it to one side just a little...

I did have four heads. I knew right away that the creature was me.

 _No! No! No! This can't be me!_ _Why? Why did this life have to choose me? Of all creatures, why me? What have I ever done to deserve this? How come I have to look so threatening? What-_ All of this was too much for me to handle and I fell to the floor, all consciousness fading.

* * *

I awoke sometime later in another room, this one being filled with many demonic-looking creatures, many of which were staring at me. Among these demons was a creature completely made of metal that looked like it wanted to tell me something.

"So young one…this shall be the place where you will learn how to be a great member of Nightmare's monster legions. There shall be-"

I immediately had no interest in doing this and started flying away as he was talking. But I didn't get to travel far when I crashed into something…furry, and knocked it over. I quickly realized that it was another monster that I found truly frightening; a very evil-looking monster with dark-red fur, yellow eyes, long fangs, thick claws, spikes on its back, and what appeared to be a dark-green jewel on its forehead. This large one quickly stood back up and glared at me in such an eerie way, clearly not happy with me. There was a very long moment of silence before this specific demon slowly walked up to me, making my breath nearly freeze solid.

" _Who do you think you are?"_

I can't even describe how scared I was the second I heard that. _Is…is h-he talking t-to m-me?!_ I thought in fear. Even if I knew how to talk, I probably wouldn't have said anything since I was so scared.

" _What's wrong? You can't talk or something?"_

I remained silent.

" _You're too scared to answer Wolfwrath, aren't you?"_

 _Wolfwrath!?_ I thought in horror. Now that only freaked me out more.

The demon suddenly gained angry expression. _"Well, with four heads, you should be more afraid of yourself, you…you **false** demon!"_ he roared. He then tried to strike me with his giant claws and missed. I was now beyond intimidated and flew away from him in fear, finding a place to hide. I stayed in this spot for a long time and was never shown the rest of this place.

Everything after that moment in this place felt terrible. Those who worked at this company tried as hard as they could to train me to be a member of Nightmare's evil legions, but I would never listen to anything they said. Whenever this happened, I would receive punishment: letting other beasts attack me all they wanted and not helping me afterward in any way. They would especially do this with the same Wolfwrath that tried to hurt me on day one, probably because everyone knew I was scared of him the most. I had no way of defending myself against his flaming breaths or claw slashes. He and the other monsters would often continue to torment me after these "lessons" were over, often calling me names like "false demon" or "failed creation" or purposely saying things to make me feel upset. But the worst was undoubtedly when I was reminded by Wolfwrath that I was a dragon, and that dragons were meant to be evil monsters; it always offended me on such a deep level that it made me feel like biting him, but always held back for some reason. Always scared of practically everything here, I would pretty much always hide and remain alone in my thoughts, along with overhearing the conversations of any other monsters around. This was practically my own way of "learning" since I never truly participated in any "lessons" that would make me a real demon. I didn't know what it was, but I saw something about being a demon that made it feel so wrong.

Even though these events went on for only a few months, it felt like an eternity where almost nothing had happened at all. I don't even know how I was even able to live through all of it. _There's no way this is real...this can't be me...I can't seriously be a monster that works for someone who just wants everything for himself…_ I told myself in my mind. I was truly fed up with living this way. To tell you the truth, I wanted to see something I've never seen before. I had lived within the main fortress this whole time, and was never exposed to anything from outside this terrible company for even a second. But it was something that I truly wanted to see, even if it was just outside the fortress and nothing else, but I was forbidden from doing that.

 _Then there's no other option; I need to escape from here._ But how would I be able to escape? There was no doubt that I would be spotted while trying to break out and I could get recaptured very, very easily. But running away from Nightmare Enterprises was the only way that I finally could be free from this miserable place, other than being shipped away to someone else, which was something that I did not want to do. I have seen how other monsters were "downloaded" and it truly freaked me out. I sighed heavily in shame. _Just face it; you're stuck here and there is nothing you can do about it._ I scolded to myself in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this chapter looks very messed up...this was the first chapter I wrote.**


	3. The Outside World

Chapter 3

The Outside World

I ended up getting what I wanted shortly after I started thinking about it. I somehow managed to stay out of sight completely, which was something that almost never happened. I was wondering if there was any way I could break out of this place without being caught when I realized that a small spark of light was suspended in the air. It certainly wasn't there before, and I could only stare at it, not sure how else to react. Several minutes later, the spark suddenly expanded, creating what appeared to be some sort of portal, deep magenta in color with countless white flecks swimming about in it, shimmering so beautifully. Now I couldn't help myself but go over to it.

I got another unsettling feeling as I approached the portal, similar to when I encountered the mirror years earlier…but not quite the same. That was a more "evil" unsettling, while this felt more…cold? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what this thing was. Much like the mirror, I stared into it for a bit, and nothing happened. I knew it would be risky, but I almost wanted to touch it; it was just so tempting…or perhaps to "make sure" it wasn't dangerous. So I slowly leaned forward until my nose almost touched it…

I underestimated how cold it truly was and jumped back from the odd feeling for a moment. Yet I wanted to try again. This time I leaned towards the portal until my nose made physical contact…

And I was sucked into it.

* * *

A rush of cold light mist surrounded me as I found myself appearing in an unfamiliar place. The portal instantly started closing up behind me. I attempted to rush back into it, but wasn't fast enough and was forced to watch it vanish into thin air. Now I had no way to get back to Nightmare Enterprises. No, I didn't _want_ to go back, but I knew that those who worked there would immediately tell Nightmare that I was gone. I stood there in hopes that it would reappear until I noticed a faint flash out of the corner of my eye.

I turned around at that and saw what this place truly was. Here it was very rocky with everything covered in a fine layer of snow, making all seem very peaceful and quiet. I could only gaze around in disbelief- in all of my life I never would have guessed that a random portal would suddenly take me here. Yes, I knew that there were places outside of Nightmare's fortress, but never thought that any would look something like this.

I snapped out of being distracted when an unfamiliar figure appeared in front of me for a split-second. During that time, another flash appeared, this one being slightly brighter than before. All that was left behind was a small mass of blue particles that stood for no longer than a few seconds. At the sight of this, I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or not.

I remained in place for several minutes to see if it would appear again. It didn't during that time period, and I felt that maybe I should see if there was another way to return to the fortress before Nightmare found out that I was missing. So I took to the skies for the first time outside of the evil company and circled the area several times until I spotted another flash and blue particle effect on a large sturdy cliff not far from where I entered this land. Now I wanted to see what that was, so I landed on the cliff and saw another creature. That's right, another, tiny creature with a thin body and four rounded yellow wings outlined in pink. It was perched on a small rock and seemed to be staring at me as if unafraid. That was until another flash-particle effect appeared over it, and then it was gone. Then it appeared hovering in the air off the edge of cliff before another flash-particle effect and disappearance. I realized now that this effect must have been teleportation, a technique used by many monsters back at the fortress, and saw this world even further. In every direction stood rocky terrain lined with crystals faintly shining in all colors, all surrounded by a dusky sky. It was far more than I ever could have guessed. While standing up there, I was a ruler, and all of this was my kingdom…

 _So…this was outside of that awful fortress this whole time…it's incredible…_

I would have liked to stay on the cliff forever, but was disrupted when the sky grew darker, the wind grew stronger and colder, and tiny white dots started falling from the sky. There were so many of the dots that they blocked out the glow of the distant crystals, making this world even darker. This made me quite fearful- the one thing I would expect to find in the dark of night was one of Nightmare's demonic beasts. They were so much more skilled than me; they could spot me without trouble. I just couldn't go back to that terrible place after all that's happened to me.

I spotted another blue flash at a bit of a distance away from this cliff. I had a feeling that it was the creature I met telling me to follow it. I flew to where I saw the flash and came across a large cave that was carved into the icy rocks with a ledge that seemed sturdy enough to hold me without breaking. I landed on the ledge and gazed into the cave; it appeared to be empty and was dimly lit by glowing cerulean-blue crystals growing on its walls. A warm draft rushed out of the entrance. I flew in and found myself a nice spot to lie down. It was much more comfortable in here compared to the cold outside…

I quickly realized out of the corner of my eye that this creature was in here too…but it didn't seem to notice me. It landed on the ground and faded into a large mass of glowing particles. I watched as they formed into a much larger shape before the glowing died down. The little creature was gone, now replaced by a rather strange bird-like creature with gleaming yellow feathers, somewhat jagged wings, a pointed crest on its head, and two long feathers for a tail. It took a moment for it to realize that I was there- and it didn't seem one bit afraid of me; it only stared at me with large, shiny red eyes. Why was it doing this? Did it not realize that I was a monster? Or…could it tell that I didn't want to be one?

We stared at each other for what felt like the longest time, and I began to think that this bird didn't want to hurt me. After all, it seemed rather harmless- despite how many teeth it had. A few moments after realizing this, it crept closer to me, making me a little nervous…

This little bird slowly reached out its wing and gently stroked my lower head, making me flinch a little bit. But I soon realized that this wasn't to harm me in any way. It felt so nice- not once had anyone been so gentle with me before. Now I felt that I should do it back…but didn't have any hands and was nervous that I would accidentally crush the little creature with my wings, so I gently nuzzled its head, which it seemed to like. It then curled up against me and gazed at me with a sleepy look in its eyes. It fell asleep minutes later, and then I realized a mysterious blue star-shaped marking on the back of its left wing. It was strange indeed, but it didn't look dangerous. I figured it was nothing and I that shouldn't worry about it. I looked at the little bird one last time before starting to feel a little sleepy…

* * *

"No one go in there! There's a monster in our cave!"

I jolted awake at the second I heard that. Someone has noticed me without a doubt. And they must have been the owners of this cave I have slept in. I quickly realized that the little bird-like creature wasn't here. Did it abandon me? It didn't matter- I had no time to think about that right now, as I knew I was in danger.

Minutes that felt more like hours passed by while I stayed silent, only hearing whatever creatures were outside whispering loudly to each other. I had no idea what I should do- if I went out there, the creatures would see me, but I also couldn't stay in here forever. But after several long moments of staying perfectly silent, I felt that I should just risk going out there. The creatures already knew I was in here. So feeling very nervous, I flew just outside the cave entrance, expecting somebody to be there. But to my surprise, I didn't see anybody. That was until I heard a very low growling in anger.

I quickly looked over my shoulder, and the only thing I could see was a huge amount of snow falling over a ledge above the cave as if it was large rocks. I immediately flew away in fear at the sight and didn't stop until I was far away from the cave. Now I would need to find another place to stay out of sight, and no longer did I care about trying to find a way back to Nightmare's fortress. From there, I began to search elsewhere.

For months I tried searching for other caves, but I would always find ones that were claimed by other creatures that scared me so much. It was the same case in many other areas of this world too. Almost no place seemed right- it would either be claimed by some other creature or not enough of a shelter to keep me hidden. I was forced to stay outside in the freezing cold almost every night, hoping that nothing would notice me. I had no idea whether the other creatures in this world were demons or something else. All of this may have been because I hardly participated in any lessons back at Nightmare Enterprises. But I probably still wouldn't have participated if I knew this would happen.

* * *

After many long and stressful months passed by, I found a suitable place to live for at least a bit longer than any of the guarded caves I came across in the past. It wasn't much more than a sheltered rock under a cliff beside a small lake. It was very quiet and no other creatures were around here, but it always felt cold. I would only stay in this "home" when it got dark out or when I saw something coming. I would stay outside otherwise.

Then one day, several weeks after finding this shelter, I was resting at the bottom of this cliff in the warm light, wondering if anything else lived here that I should avoid.

That thought was quickly answered:

 **"There's the monster!"** I heard someone yell.


	4. The Warriors

Chapter 4

The Warriors

I looked to my side at the very second I heard that and saw two figures in armor sprinting toward me. I had no idea how to react to this; I couldn't make a run for it- these two were moving too fast to let me escape. I didn't know how to defend myself, so fighting was not an option. The only thing I could really do was try to hide right where I was.

 _It's the best I can do…_

I closed my eyes and attempted to hide my four heads with my wings, hoping that I would _somehow_ fade from the sight of whatever was coming for me. It didn't seem to work at first though, as I could hear their footsteps growing louder by the second. That was until I heard two loud slashes…but didn't feel any pain.

"Wait…what just happened!?" the same voice I heard earlier said out loud. I reopened my eyes and saw the two figures standing very close to me with shocked expressions. I quietly observed them while they were distracted.

The figure on the left had very light-violet skin and tied-up hair. She wore a light blue dress, pink armor, a flowing violet cape and a golden ring around her head with a dark blue jewel on it. She also carried a golden sword with a silver handle.

The figure on the right was slightly shorter in size and wore a dark-grey mask over his entire face, making only his soul-piercing white eyes visible. He had a very dark cape and was carrying a silver blade that was sort of shaped like a spike. He also had a yellow star on his armor.

 _Wait…are these who I think they are?_ I felt that I should've known who they were, but my nerves were so shot that couldn't remember a _specific name_ that they were given…

It was then when I realized that I was still covering my heads…yet I was still able to see these two. How was this possible!? My wings weren't transparent! My thoughts were then cut short when I saw the figure who wasn't wearing a mask look over at the masked warrior. He looked back at her, his eyes suddenly turning eerie yellow.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Garlude?"

Without saying anything, this creature, who was apparently named _Garlude_ , pointed her sword behind her. Although I had no idea what she was trying to tell him, he seemed to understand everything.

"You think we should tell the Guardians of Nebula?"

I completely shuddered when I heard that. The "Guardians of Nebula"… I constantly heard the other monsters talk about them back at the fortress. I once overheard one say that they are very wise and powerful, that weren't afraid of going after any threat, no matter how big or powerful, and that they almost never lose in battle. And not knowing any ways of defending myself other than making a run for it, I would likely be an easy target. I mean, if I never stood a chance against Nightmare's demonic beasts, how would I stand a chance against the Guardians of Nebula?

Garlude only responded by nodding her head.

"We must hurry up and not let it escape!" the masked figure told her before the two ran in the other direction. I stayed put until they were far out of sight. When I saw that they might not return, I felt that it was alright to come out of my little "hiding position." But in the middle of trying to stand back up, my wing suddenly regained its color out of nowhere. It shocked me a bit at first and left me wondering why this happened.

It was then when I looked to my side and saw a small, light blue, hexagon-shaped gem with a star shape embedded in it lying on the ground. I stared at it and wondered if it had anything to do with this coincidence. I figured that there was only one way to find out. So I went over to it and touched it with my wing, and it instantly faded. When I pulled it away, the color returned. I kept doing this several times, and it was the same outcome every time. With this, I figured that this stone granted the power to turn invisible and that I must have touched it without knowing when they were coming after me.

All of this gave me an idea: maybe I could follow them and find out exactly who they were and if there were more of their kind here. Maybe I could also find out if they were planning anything. _It can't hurt to try…it may be for the best._ I told myself in my mind. So I picked up the crystal in my jaws and flew in the direction in which the armored figures ran earlier.

* * *

It didn't take very long for me to find the two figures running to a small rock with some sort of glowing yellow ball with a blue star-shape on it sitting on a rock in front of a cave with a crystal spire on either side of it. I landed on top of a nearby, low cliff and realized that the ball looked…feathery and familiar. I had no idea why familiar, but it did. Garlude stood a short distance from it and then struck the ground with her sword, making it give off a bright spark. The yellow ball jumped a bit, and then two bird wings unfolded, one of which kept the blue star, and two ruby-red spots appeared on its face.

Now I saw what this was: none other than the _exact same_ bird-like creature that I had met many months earlier, right after escaping Nightmare's company. I had no idea how I was able to tell that it was the exact same one; perhaps from the blue star-shaped patch on its wing? I was left so shocked that I almost dropped the invisibility stone.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" the bird said as if frustrated, rubbing its eyes with its wings. When it uncovered them, it apparently recognized who was standing in front of it.

"Wait, Sir Meta Knight? Lady Garlude?" it then questioned in shock. I paid more attention to its voice this time; it sounded very high-pitched and timid, yet I could tell it was male. "What are you two doing here?"

"Lucky, where are the Guardians?" asked the masked warrior, seemingly named _Meta Knight_.

"Where are the Guardians? Why would you need them?" the bird asked.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed dark green out of nowhere. "Lucky, this is no time for games! Do you know where the Guardians are? We have something important to tell them." Garlude nodded in agreement with a serious look on her face.

"They aren't here; they left with Magolor a little while ago." The little bird squeaked out nervously. That was honestly a lot of pressure Meta Knight was putting on such a small creature…

Meta Knight's eyes faded back to their intense yellow color. "Very unfortunate, we really could use them right now…"

"Why? What's wrong?" the bird questioned.

"Lucky, do you remember when we were told that a demon was invading the Crag Realm?" Meta Knight asked seriously.

This bird like creature, who I now knew was named _Lucky_ , nodded his head to say yes.

"Well, we have found it now."

Lucky gasped. "You found the monster that was sent here by Nightmare!?"

"Yes, it was a multi-headed dragon-like beast with blue scales and red wings! We found it resting by the side of Turquoise Lake, but we did not get a chance to attack, as it suddenly disappeared without warning as we went after it. We have no idea why or how it happened!" Meta Knight explained.

 _Blue scales? Red wings?_ I thought in confusion. Well, for months I did see that I had red wings whenever I looked at them, but wasn't I black in color with blue wings?

"Should I come with you and keep an eye out for it?" Lucky asked.

Meta Knight looked at Garlude for a moment and then back at Lucky. "We don't think so, Lucky. Remember, Nightmare trained this beast to be an ultimate fighter; we don't want you to get hurt. We Galaxy Soldiers were trained to fight these demons; even though this monster has been weakened by the Guardians, a little Sphere Doomer like you could still be seriously injured."

 _Galaxy Soldiers!?_ I thought in great fear. That was the name I was trying to think of earlier.

Lucky nodded. "I understand, sir. You are a brave Star Warrior after all. In that case, I should probably warn everybody that the beast is around here. If Magolor and the Guardians come back, I'll tell them to catch up with you."

Meta Knight's eyes glowed light blue. "Sounds like a plan." he responded. Once again saying nothing, Garlude nodded her head and the two started running back to the lake.

All of these things made me shudder once more; first the Guardians, and now Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors!? I have heard of both Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors back at Nightmare Enterprises. The demons would say that Galaxy Soldiers were strong warriors that were trained by the Guardians of Nebula to fight against forces of darkness, specifically Nightmare's demonic beast legions. They were said to be fearless and mighty, and a group of Galaxy Soldiers had no fear or shame in taking out any of the emperor's beasts. I have also heard that Star Warriors were said to be the highest rank of Galaxy Soldiers, looked upon for their might, bravery, and skill. It would be very hard for a Soldier to achieve this rank. But me against both a Galaxy Soldier and a Star Warrior!? How could I ever stand a chance!?

"I hope the dragon will be alright…" Lucky mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear him. He then looked in the direction where the two warriors ran. "Should I just…I mean if I do, Meta Knight and Garlude could get mad with me, but if I don't, then the dragon might…-!"

I instantly knew part of what was going on: he was trying to decide whether to follow the warriors to the lake or stay. But when he said "the dragon"…was he talking about me? And if so, why would he want to help a monster like me if he was on the side of the warriors?

Lucky stared at the ground for a bit of time, the blue star on his wing glowing very dimly. He kept looking into the direction of the lake and at the cave behind him, switching every few seconds. That was until he looked at the cave for at least a minute, staying still the entire time. The blue star on his wing gave off a faint admiral-blue aura.

"Chenoa, Aurora, Rivara…if you come back…then I'm sorry…" he whispered as is guilty. He then started flying at a fast pace toward the lake without looking back even once.

I stayed there for a moment, trying to get all my thoughts together and not even thinking about letting go of the invisibility stone. Within that amount of time, I realized that Lucky must have remembered that time we met and had to be either one of two things: either he was secretly on the side of Nightmare, or he knew that I wanted to be anything but evil.

Although I was sure it had to be one or the other, I wanted to know which one it truly was. So I remained invisible and followed them towards the lake, hoping to find answers.

* * *

 **A/N: If any of you are wondering, yes, this "invisibility stone" is the item featured in _Kirby's Return to Dreamland_.**


	5. Finding the Truth

**A/N: Before starting, I wanted to announce that I will be rewriting the previous 4 chapters. And I am not just talking about fixing small mistakes, but I will be rewriting the whole thing. I won't necessarily be rewriting from scratch, I just want to make several significant plot changes and to improve on this story. Note that all rewrites will be complete when I post the next chapter.**

 **-Announcement over-**

* * *

Chapter 5

Finding the Truth

Once I arrived back at the lake, I landed on top of a high cliff and saw the two warriors cautiously searching the area, undoubtedly trying to see if I was still there. The only thing I could do was watch them in silence.

"Did you find anything yet Garlude?" Meta Knight asked his companion.

Garlude only shook her head to say no. The two then went back to searching.

I would have to stay where I was; if I tried to hide in the little "den" and they looked there, there would certainly be no escape.

I looked at the cliff above the crumbling cavern, just in time to see that Lucky had just arrived here. He looked rather exhausted and seemed to keep away from the edge of the cliff for some reason. It took a few moments for him to catch his breath.

"Alright, I'm here, now I just need to stay out of sight." He told himself. "If Meta Knight and Garlude notice anything, just turn invisible."

I had no idea what he meant with the last part.

"But most of all, make sure nothing happens to her…"

He suddenly looked over in my direction as if alerted. "Wait a second…could it be?" he quietly questioned. He pointed one wing at me, his eyes turned neon pink and he surrounded with an electric-blue aura…

That made me freak out- without even thinking, I made a run for another cliff surrounding this lake, this one being father away from it. But as soon as I landed on it, it completely collapsed under my weight. I couldn't keep balance and fell with the broken cliff. A rock crashed into me during the fall, knocking the invisibility stone out of my jaws.

I didn't end up landing so safely and a sharp rock from the broken cliff fell right onto my side, badly scraping it. The warriors obviously knew I was there now. They stared at me an angry expression in their eyes.

Garlude instantly charged at me, but I got out of the way in time, making her crash into the rubble behind me, getting her sword stuck in it. The crash sent the invisibility stone flying out of the rubble.

"Don't you **dare** take that gem!" Meta Knight yelled, his eyes burning red with anger. He started running toward me as well, but I dodged it the same as I did with Garlude. But he did not get stuck the way how she did. In a flash, he slashed the rocks with his sword and freed Garlude's. They tried to pounce on be from behind, but I avoided that too. I then looked up at the cliff above the cavern and saw a strange pink sphere coming right at me. I began to panic and dove for the invisibility stone…and got it. With that, I held it in my jaws as best as I could and fled the scene.

* * *

I flew on for what felt like an eternity, only thinking about escaping the warriors. But it was very exhausting due to this very sharp pain in my right shoulder. I didn't think it was from the rock fall- sure, I was hit with something, but it couldn't have done too much, could it? But still…I wished that I could somehow talk to Meta Knight and Garlude and tell them that I didn't want to be on the Nightmare's side. But I had never learned how to talk…and even if I could, would they ever believe me?

My wings started aching and the pain in my shoulder began to worsen. I couldn't fly any longer and was forced to land beside a wide, slow-moving stream. It was a very good place to rest, mostly because there was nobody else around. I wanted to keep on holding on to this crystal and remain invisible, but the effect seemed to wear off after a bit. When this happened, I simply placed the now empty crystal next to the river and saw that I had gone colorless and now lacked its embedded star-shape. I did not freak out that I was now exposed to the sight of any creature in sight. Instead, I stayed where I was and wondered if there was some other way to keep hidden from the warriors and possibly the Guardians. But I couldn't come up with a single idea. I was thinking about just fleeing this place once again, but my mind was changed completely when I saw something in the glowing water. And it looked nothing like my reflection in the mirror from many months earlier.

For the previous months I was always wondering why my wings appeared red when I looked at them when they were blue in the mirror, or why Meta Knight said that I was blue. Now I knew why. Gazing back up at me from in the water was a not so fierce looking dragon with four heads, dark blue skin, lilac-colored eyes, orange horns with hot-pink stripes, an arctic-blue underside, black claws, red wing membranes, a mane of yellow fur, and a pointed tail.

I gasped at the sight, revealing two small fangs on each of the dragon's jaws. I then knew that this really was me. Even though this beast had four heads, it looked nothing like a demonic creature. It didn't even look like it had scales. To be honest, I even thought it was a little bit cute.

Although there was much more for me to admire about this compared to whatever that thing was in the mirror, there was one thing that really displeased me: the reason why I was in so much pain. Just behind my right wing were two pink slash marks in a parallel fashion. There was no blood, but it still looked pretty bad. The breaking cliff obviously did this to me; the sharp rock hit me in the exact spot where the cut marks were. But I had to put this off for a bit and began to wonder why the mirror showed me in that strange color. After a while of putting my thoughts about it together, I realized that the image within it must have been a **fake**.

It must have been…why else would I get an unnerving feeling as if it were only an illusion? And the way how it looked so sinister and that Nightmare said there were "errors with me"…he **must** have been using it to make me think I was a true demonic creature. But it didn't work.

 _Nice try, Nightmare._ I thought in a slightly mischievous way.

Suddenly, there was a bright red flash further up the stream, tearing me from my thoughts. It died down the second I looked at it, and standing there was a rather unusual fairy-like creature with long red hair, pale grey skin, clear wings, five long "tails", two ribbon-like streamers extending from each of its arms, and a fiery red crystalline structure in the shape of a star on its chest. I was only standing there and staring at me, nothing else. It held a neutral expression in its deep sapphire-blue eyes. They didn't have the slightest trace of anger or fear. They were only neutral.

I wasn't sure how to react- should I make a run for it? Should I stay there? Would this creature try to hurt me if I did one and not the other? I had no way of telling.

The creature then stuck out its arm and the gem on its chest started glowing. The empty invisibility stone was suddenly surrounded by an odd scarlet aura before turning the said color. I stared at the jewel in disbelief and then gazed up at the magical creature in complete silence.

 _Is it for me?_

The fairy smiled and gave a silent nod. With another red flash, it disappeared. I couldn't help but wonder who that was or why it would give me this apparent gift out of nowhere. I looked back into the gleaming stream.

 _Was it trying to help me?_ I wondered.

I was then disrupted by a loud crash it the distance, followed by cold, wet drops falling on my heads.


	6. To be Saved by a Stranger

**A/N: Alright, the new version of this story is up! To anyone who is unaware of what happened (and to go over some of the changes), I have updated this story to incorporate several elements from the semi-recently released _Team Kirby Clash Deluxe_ , which I feel truly sums this story up. I have also added more references to the Japanese version of the anime (which I have not watched when I first started writing this) and fixed any plot gaps I may have missed to give all readers a clearer view. I also changed the genre from "Hurt/Comfort" to "Drama" for a lot of reasons.**

 **Also, I wanted to thank all who have read this story for over 600(!) reads. I honestly never thought that I would make it this far in (exactly) six months, so thank you all!**

 **Important: you will have to read the updated chapters in order to understand the events of this chapter. I highly recommend you to read the previous 5 chapters if you haven't done so.**

* * *

Chapter 6

To be Saved by a Stranger

The next thing I knew was that it was starting to rain hard. I instantly grabbed the red gem in my jaws and attempted to make a run for cover. I have lived through many rainstorms before, but couldn't remember anything this bad. Back at my "home" it would be easy for me to take cover, but I was far from there now and might have a hard time getting back there. While flying around, an enormous bolt of lightning struck in the distance, freaking me out and forcing me to land. If there was one thing I was truly afraid of, it was any form of electricity. I was very scared of it, but I had to keep going.

Getting around in this weather was not easy, especially with an injured shoulder blade. I freaked out every single time lightning struck. This rain was so hard that I was forced to travel almost blindly for what felt like days. At one point, I was startled by a rather close lightning strike and dropped the red crystal I was carrying. I immediately landed to retrieve it, but couldn't see it anywhere. So I had no choice but to search around for it. I looked for several minutes in vain, and then stopped when I heard voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying or from where they were coming, but someone was definitely nearby.

A strange crackling sound then came from behind me. Without warning, I felt a swift rush of air against my back. From the feeling of it, I knew that it wasn't natural wind, but from something other creature moving past me.

At that exact moment, there came an almost deafening crash and an intense flash that seemed to be coming from behind me. I instantly turned around and saw a strange creature in a white cloak covered in dark patches fall to the ground.

"MAGOLOR!"

The little bird that I saw earlier, Lucky, appeared out of nowhere and rushed over to the creature with a little fox trailing behind him. The two nudged the fallen creature with no sign of it awakening.

"No, Magolor, please get up!" he pleaded, but it didn't help. Lucky looked up at me, looking completely shocked but unafraid.

"I can't believe it…Magolor…he just saved your life!" he told me, sounding so scared. I then realized that this must have been the "Magolor" I heard him mention earlier that day. But I thought that he would look more like the Meta Knight or Garlude than this.

"Did he really let himself get zapped by lightning like that!?" said the fox.

A large crash of thunder sounded in the distance, making me unsettled even further. Lucky and the fox seemed alarmed as well.

"It looks like the storm's getting worse out here!" the fox went on. "We should take him back to the cave!"

As she said that, I found the red crystal lying on the ground next to a small rock. I quickly pushed the rock out of the way with my muzzle and grabbed the gem in my jaws again.

"Yes, but what about this dragon here? We can't leave it out here all alone!" Lucky exclaimed.

I looked at him in a bit of shock. Did he really say that just now?

"Do you think it could help us?" the fox asked Lucky.

Both animals then looked back at me. I was sure that we all had the same idea.

I lowered down on the ground and allowed them to put Magolor on my back, allowing me to carry him to safety. The fox then ran ahead and made a turn behind a rocky spire. Lucky and I did not hesitate to follow her.

Behind the spire stood a cave larger than any other I've seen in this world. I entered with Lucky by my side, and the fox took Magolor off my back. I then realized that many other animals were in this cave, and they did not seem happy to see me. Most of them huddled together in the back of the cave in fear, while others glared at me with rage.

Before any of them could say anything, I calmly placed the red crystal on the ground and quietly flew out of the cave…only to fly back in when another lightning bolt struck, panicking. Lucky flew over and stroked one of my heads with his wing to help me settle down.

"Lucky, Dahlia, get that monster back outside!" someone commanded.

"Out there!?" Lucky responded right before another bolt struck, startling both of us. "It's too rough out there for anyone!"

"Are you blind or something!? That's a demonic beast in front of you!"

"She may be a beast but she's not a demon, alright!?" Lucky snapped at them, making me unsettled.

"Ugh…I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell, but the storm is too wild out there for anything to handle! The dragon's just afraid because Magolor was-"

"Attacked by the beast?" someone cut him off.

"No everyone, I saw what happened!" the fox said out loud.

"Dahlia…" I heard Lucky whisper.

"Magolor was trying to capture the lightning while holding the crystal, something that he shouldn't have done. But it would've struck the dragon if he didn't do that. To do such a thing…it must mean something to him."

"Is he alright?" someone asked the fox, Dahlia.

I looked over at Magolor, who looked unconscious. He was very small in size and wore a royal blue outfit with a gold half-gear design, a white cloak with a gold trimming, and a blue and white collar around his neck. He also had rather large, pointed ears outlined with a gold ring and tipped with white, and hands with white mittens that were detached from his body. He was now free of the dark patches he had after being zapped. I went over to him and gently nudged him a few times, but it did nothing.

"It's no use, he's out cold…" Dahlia said sadly. "The lightning was too much for him…"

 _But why would he do such a thing for me?_ I wondered.

"I think we'll have to find out when he wakes." Lucky said, as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked over at him suspiciously.

"Um…I have the ability to read minds…" he said in slight embarrassment.

I was alright with that.

* * *

The chaos cleared up after all of that, with Dahlia heading into the deeper areas of the cave and Lucky curling up next to Magolor. But many of the animals here didn't want me sleeping in the warm depths of the cave. Instead, I was forced to sleep rather close to the entrance. It was out of the rain and lightning, but it felt so cold. But it was all I had to be free of risk of being zapped by lightning. It was all keeping me up and I wanted it to stop…

"Are you cold there?"

I saw that Lucky woke up, probably reading my mind again. He looked rather concerned about me. Without explaining at first, he grabbed the red jewel in his teeth and flew over to me.

"This will help you." He told me after placing the gem right in front of me. Both the star-shape on the back on his wing and the gem then started glowing, and I felt a great rush of warmth surround me from heads to tail. It felt so calming compared to the cold draft from outside rushing into the cave. Lucky then stroked my lower head with his wing, and it felt just as nice as the time when we first met. I was sure that he remembered who I was.

He soon went back over to Magolor, who was still knocked out cold, and fell asleep shortly after. I stared at the strange blue star on the back of his wing, and then an even stranger image came to my mind: out of nowhere, a vision of a large, glowing yellow spot surrounded by a swirling aura in many shades of blue. I had no idea why I was seeing that; it just kept showing up in my mind. It vanished after no more than a few seconds and didn't come back after. But I kept staring at the star- did it have something to do with it? I couldn't be sure.

I didn't let the thought of what that was bother me for now. The storm outside began to settle down and I soon felt safe enough to fall asleep.

 **Never** shall I forget that odd vision.

* * *

 **A/N: Just one last thing: I'm terribly sorry that it took me 3 weeks to upload the full version of this. I was intending to finish this chapter by a certain date, but it got late at night when I started working on it, when I had work and the eclipse the next day. I wanted to put quality over quantity. I promise that I won't leave a "half-chapter" up for so long again. But for now, I'm will be on hiatus until October.**

 **If you still want to read the old version of this story, it will be posted on my Deviantart** **account (Blizzard-Flygandia).**


	7. Getting to Know You

**A/N: First off, I want to thank you all for your kind reviews! It really means a lot to me!**

 **Responses:**

 **Kirbyfangirl: Thank you very much! Your review made me feel so much better about that person who spammed me.**

 **Geekygrl: Yes, Landia is certainly underrated, but is also my favorite character (I know, call me crazy). I simply had to add the invisibility stone in there.**

 **Princess Dedede: Thanks!**

 **Dreamlander: I really appreciate the support!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, the longest chapter I have written so far.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Getting to Know You

I awoke at the break of dawn the next day, feeling very refreshed after such a long, good rest. The other animals were just getting up too, one of which was Lucky, who was still beside Magolor. I saw Dahlia, who seemed to have woken up earlier, suddenly walk out of the crowd toward the two. Dahlia then placed her paw on Magolor's head and I saw one of his ears twitch. His eyes then slowly began to open. Lucky was now fully awake and aware now as he silently watched Magolor get up.

"What…happened?" Magolor groaned, looking at Lucky with barely-open eyes.

"Magolor…you're okay!" Lucky cheered.

"Lucky…" I heard Magolor say quietly. He then stroked the bird's head a few times, comforting him. Dahlia still looked rather worried though.

"Are you alright Magolor?" she asked him. "You were struck bad last night!"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You were hit by lightning last night when you saved the dragon!" Lucky told him.

"What dragon?" Magolor asked. He then looked over at me before anybody could answer, and he clearly noticed me. I could tell by the look in his bright yellow eyes.

He slowly started to get up and adjusted his collar a bit. He then walked…or as I should say, floated, over to me, making me a little nervous. I didn't dare to show this, however.

"It's you…" I heard him whisper, but I had no idea what he was talking about. He reached out his floating hand until it touched my upper forehead. I didn't exactly know how to react, but I could tell that he probably didn't want to hurt me. I stared towards the ground as he began to slide his hand down my right side. That was until his hand ran over my cut shoulder, making me flinch and whimper in pain.

Magolor quickly pulled his hand back and Lucky and Dahlia came over to me. "What's wrong?" Lucky asked.

I stood up and looked over my shoulder with my right head to tell them the parallel cuts that bothered me so much.

All three of them gasped at the sight. "What happened?" questioned Dahlia.

"I remember…I saw all of that happen…" Lucky told himself. Dahlia and Magolor looked at him, clearly confused. "I really did. She was ambushed by Meta Knight and Garlude yesterday, and a rock fell on her. But I didn't think that it would leave a mark like this…"

Dahlia suddenly ran deeper into the cave with Magolor slowly trailing behind her. Lucky stayed with me while many animals in the cave either stared at me in silence or crept out of the cave in fear.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Lucky told me, stroking my head. It didn't take away the pain from my shoulder.

About a minute later, Dahlia and Magolor came back out of the crowd. Dahlia was carrying some sort of wooden dish in her mouth filled with some kind of tan paste, while Magolor was holding a white cloth in his hand. I had no clue what they were for, but felt that they were about to do something to me.

Dahlia set down the dish and Magolor dipped the cloth into the thick liquid. Lucky blocked my view as I felt Magolor apply the liquid to my shoulder. It stung a little bit, but I stayed quiet. Lucky uncovered my eyes as soon as Magolor was finished.

"The medicine will help the cuts heal faster." Magolor said. He then placed the cloth in the dish and Dahlia ran back into the depths of the cave with it. I gently licked Lucky's face as a way of thanking him. The other animals in this cave all seemed relieved and soon began to walk out, including Dahlia.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to head out now. Stay safe everyone!" she said to us before dashing out. Magolor and Lucky stayed there with me.

Once almost everyone left, I noticed the…well, previously red…crystal on the ground, now clear and out of power. Magolor quickly noticed it and grabbed it without saying a word.

"Where did this come from?" he asked out loud.

"The dragon was carrying it last night as a fire crystal." Lucky told him.

"I'll just hold on to it for now." Magolor said. He then floated over near the entrance of the cave, and then I noticed a rather large staff with a blue and yellow crystal sphere on the end of it that I didn't recall seeing before. He grabbed it and headed outside. Lucky and I didn't hesitate to follow.

The world outside looked incredibly peaceful now that the storm was over. It looked stunning as well, as everything was now decorated with beads of water that glimmered in the light as if they were jewels. I have never seen anything like it; before that moment, I would run from everything and almost never got the chance to see this world up close. Even then, the parts that I did see weren't much compared to this.

Lucky flew over to a large puddle of water and sat down beside it. He looked at Magolor and nodded once as if the two were thinking the same thing. Magolor then placed the empty crystal from before on the ground. Lucky pointed his wing at the puddle, and then his eyes turned neon pink like they did the day before and the star on his wing started glowing. A ball of water then rose out of the puddle, and it followed Lucky's gaze as he turned toward the crystal. The water then lowered onto the crystal and it was instantly absorbed, turning the gem sparkly turquoise in color. It was truly breathtaking. Lucky's eyes then turned back to their normal bright red color.

Now I realized that when colorless (having no power), these crystals must take the power and color of anything that touched it. I also realized that Lucky must have been using some sort of psychic power to lift the water like that.

Magolor grabbed the crystal and gave it to me. I was more than happy to take it, but then I thought about what he was doing the night before…

I remembered the exact spot where he was struck by the lightning bolt and went over there. That was where I found another power crystal like the one I had; only this one was bright yellow with a faint, slightly-darker yellow zig-zag shape in the center. That must have been what the lightning really hit, but it still must have been too much for Magolor to handle… I felt too scared of being zapped by the crystal to pick it up and give it back to him.

I then overheard something that Magolor was telling Lucky. I knew that I shouldn't have been, but I also couldn't help myself with my sensitive hearing.

"Lucky, I'm really glad that you could save the beast from that place, but do you think that was the wisest decision." Magolor started.

"I know, but I didn't want her to keep getting punished like that for everything! And I didn't know that she wouldn't be where I left her!" Lucky said, sounding a bit guilty.

"Wait, you were planning to go back?" Magolor asked.

"Yes, but like I said, she was chased out before I could get there!" Lucky answered.

"And then she traveled this world alone for five months?"

"Well…yes, but I couldn't try to talk to her anywhere! She would run away from everything!"

The two stayed silent for a bit of time.

I placed the water crystal on the ground and took a moment to process all of this; according to what they said, Lucky must have had something to do with the portal that led me to this world. And it seemed that he left my side up on the mountain, possibly when I was sleeping, and was going to come back for me, but I was kicked out of the cave before he could reach me.

Lucky then spoke up again.

"And she's sick now…because of me…"

It wasn't until he said that when I realized that I was getting a little sick, most likely from being out in the cold for such a long time. If only he was able to reach me many months back…

"Don't worry. I'm sure that I can help h- wait, does this dragon have a name?"

Now I began to act rather interested in what he was saying.

Lucky looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to read my mind. _I don't have a name…_ I though a bit shamefully.

"She doesn't." he told Magolor.

"She doesn't? But I thought Nightmare gave all of his monsters names!" Magolor said.

Lucky looked at me again. _Nightmare only said that he couldn't come up with a name for me!_ I "told" him.

Lucky repeated to Magolor what I "said" to him.

"What should we call her then?" Magolor asked.

"Well, I really like the name _Landia_." Lucky suggested.

"Landia?" questioned Magolor.

Something struck me about that name…

"It means ruler." Lucky told him.

Magolor then looked at me and stroked my lower head. "I really think it fits you…" he said to me. He gently hugged my lower head. "…Landia" he finished.

" _Don't you remember when you felt that way? Like a ruler?"_ I heard Lucky's voice say that, but he clearly wasn't talking.

Then I remembered…that time when I stood on that mountain cliff and felt that everything in sight was my own kingdom…it made me feel warm inside…

"…Landia…"

Magolor, Lucky and I all gasped. Did…I just say something?

"Wait…did you just sa-" Magolor tried to say.

"…Magolor…" I unintentionally cut him off.

"I knew it! You **can** talk!" Lucky cheered. He then tackled me into a hug.

"…Lucky…" I continued.

"So what do you think? Are you Landia?" Magolor asked.

I happily smiled at him to say yes.

* * *

I stayed with the two for the next few days and got to know them better. I learned that Magolor was very good with magic and that he originally found Lucky caught in a storm and took care of him ever since. I also learned that Lucky was called a "Sphere Doomer," was one of the last of his kind in this world, and was an ace at using many kinds of psychic powers. The two taught me that this world was known as the _Realmworld_ , a completely separate existence just beyond space and time that consisted of many diverse places, including this area known as the _Crag Realm_. I have found out that these two were companions of the Guardians of Nebula, but have escaped them to protect me. They said that the Guardians would be furious to find out the two were protecting me behind their backs. This was because it was rare and severe if a demon were to be found in this world, and then they would tell Nightmare and he might try to conquer this place too. Over this amount of time, I learned to talk a little more, but still couldn't say full sentences. It would usually be only two or three words and then that was it. Magolor would keep giving me the medicine for shoulder, but also one to treat my illness. With help from both him and Lucky, I felt a little better each day.

After these few days, the cut on my shoulder had disappeared and my illness faded. Now I really wanted to go back to the cliff that I called home. I told this to Magolor and Lucky, and they decided to come with me, just in case if anything were to happen. I was happy to let them come along, and we made it back to the cavern in only a few hours. When we got there, Lucky decided to go in the cavern first and make sure that nothing took over the place. In the meantime, Magolor and I watched from a distance on another cliff.

"Lucky is a bit of a scout and good at finding things. He'll certainly find any-"

But before Magolor could finish, several loud electric crackles sounded from somewhere behind us. They frightened me and I flew into the cavern without even thinking. As soon as I flew in, a giant net covered the entire entrance of the crevice.

"We've got it!" a familiar voice shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I know that Landia was referred to as a "he" in** _ **Team Kirby Clash Deluxe**_ **(sorry to spoil it), but the reason why I still consider it female will be revealed later on in the story.**

 **Second, although I depict Landia as being able to talk, she doesn't actually speak verbally. Instead, her eyes sort of light up when she talks (I got the idea from the cut-scene where she first appeared in KRtD, her eyes light up when she appears). It's rather hard to explain it.**

 **I don't know exactly when I'll be posting the next chapter…I'm going to be very busy this month** **. I'm aiming for next week to post the next chapter, but I'll think about it.**


	8. Trapped

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for over** **1,000** **reads! I just can't thank you all enough; I honestly never thought I would ever make it this far, so thank you so much! It means so much to me!**

 **EDIT: It also turns out that, coincidentally, I uploaded this on the website's 19th anniversary. So...congrats to me...maybe? (Just forget about it.)**

 **Response to DeltaSilver64: Well, I'm really glad that you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Trapped

To my surprise, Meta Knight and Garlude were right outside of the cavern, pinning the net to the side of the cliff and trapping me inside.

"Now there's only one thing left to do!" Meta Knight called out to Garlude. She smirked and nodded her head before following him back up the cliff.

"NO! WAIT! I'M IN HERE!" I heard Lucky shout, starling me for a moment. I almost forgot that he was in here. But the warriors didn't seem to hear him. He tried to break through the net, but he was shocked by it, scaring me even more. He managed to snap out of this though.

"Well it looks like we're stuck…" he told himself. We then heard Magolor call to us:

"Are you two alright in there?"

He then appeared in front of the entrance of the crevice. I was too afraid of being shocked myself to go over there.

"We're okay, but there doesn't seem to be a way out!" Lucky told him.

"Landia, I'm sorry that this had to happen! I had no idea that this would be a trap!" Magolor said to me. I nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I saw what happened to you Lucky; this net seems to be electrically charged…I'll see if there's a way to disable it." He continued.

"Just try to do it fast! They're coming back with Aurora, Chenoa and Rivara!" Lucky quickly squeaked out.

"I'm on it!" Magolor said before floating up the cliff.

"I hope he can do it…" I heard Lucky whispered to himself. He then flew over to me.

Those three names…I recalled hearing him say them before…I felt that I needed to ask him something…

 _Who are those three?_ I wondered, hoping that he would read my mind.

"Those are the names of the Guardians of Nebula. They'll be furious to see you here!" Lucky told me. This got me rather concerned.

This made me want to know what Lucky knew about Meta Knight and Garlude. Although I knew a little about them from the conversation they had with Lucky, but I wanted to know more and had to ask him again.

 _But those two…just who are they exactly?_

"Meta Knight and Garlude…they're two members of the Galaxy Soldier Army. Meta Knight is one of the bravest of the Star Warriors, while Garlude is considered the greatest Galaxy Soldier of all!" Lucky explained. "Some even call her a Star Warrior!"

 _What about if they come back?_ I "asked."

"I'm not so sure, but they certainly wouldn't like to see me in here…"

* * *

We stayed silent for a long time before Lucky began to gather small crystal fragments that I gathered weeks earlier. At that point, I would often find these small shards lying around the lake, and I would collect them and bring them back to this cave to keep me occupied when it got dark out. But I didn't care much about them right now. Once Lucky had gathered them all, he carried them with his psychic powers deeper into the cave and into a small cranny where I couldn't fit.

Within the small cranny, I noticed a crystal that looked as if it had its top half broken off. Lucky was stacking the shards on top of the broken crystal, making them fit perfectly. Was he trying to put it back together?

It seemed that he was, and he accomplished this task in a matter of minutes. It looked as good as new; if I didn't see him fix it, I never would have thought it was originally made from broken fragments. Then I watched as Lucky's eyes glowed pink and he surrounded with a blue aura, much like right before I fell off of the broken cliff, and the crystal started glowing.

I was a little freaked out by this, but I knew not to make a run for it (which I couldn't do anyway). Instead, I watched in perfect silence as he stared into the crystal with a solid glare.

After about a minute, Lucky let out a loud gasp and the crystal shattered back into the shards that made it up. At that moment, Lucky's eyes turned red again and the aura surrounding him faded. "We're in real trouble now!" he announced.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I saw Meta Knight and Garlude- they're coming back now- **with** the Guardians!" he panicked.

Now I knew what Lucky had done: he was using an aura-sensing power that he demonstrated with me a few days earlier; he used his own energy to read the energy of the land around him and anything that stood upon it. He told me that he would use this with the Guardians to see if any monsters were around, but he would almost never use it in a case like this.

 _What can we do about it?_ I wondered.

Small rocks then began to fall outside, most likely falling off the top of the cliff. Several of then fell onto the net and tore it open, but nowhere near the size it would need to be to allow me through. This seemed to give Lucky idea though.

"Maybe I can get through there…" he said.

But through my eyes, the tear in the net looked a bit tight for him to fit through without getting shocked again. "How can you?" I asked.

"Just watch." He told me. He then faded into a mass of glowing flakes and transformed into the little creature that I saw when I first came to the Realmworld, which I now knew was called a _butterfly_. He then flew over and landed on my lower head's muzzle.

"This is something I haven't told you about; I have the ability to transform myself." He explained. His voice sounded so high-pitched and quiet that I almost didn't recognize it. "I did this all that time back so I wouldn't scare you!"

 _Lucky…please…try to find me a way out of here…_ I pleaded through thinking.

"I'll do whatever I can!" he replied. He then flew right through the rip in the net without trouble and disappeared.

I began to grow nervous- what if Lucky couldn't find a way to get me out before the Guardians and warriors arrived? I didn't have an invisibility stone with me, so how could I hide? Even that might not help, as I have heard that the Guardians noticed practically every movement around them, so they may still notice me. But there had to be some way to get out…

Suddenly, Lucky flew back down, this time in his normal bird-like self. "Landia, Magolor disabled the electricity! We can get you out now!" he called to me.

Magolor then appeared from above. "Let's hurry though, the Guardians could show up any minute now!" he said.

I went over to the entrance of the cavern and saw Lucky and Magolor trying to untangle the net from the rocks, but it looked very complicated even for them.

They eventually got it loose, excluding one spot on the top. But before either of them could get it, a rock fell right onto that spot and sliced the net off. I flew right to the entrance of the crevice and saw five pointed-shapes floating off the edge of the cliff for a split-second.

Those points…they looked very much like the tails of that fairy-like creature I saw days earlier. Could it have been trying to help me by knocking the rocks off the cliff?

However, I had no time to think about this and had to flee, knowing that the Guardians were after me.

"It's getting away!" I heard someone yell.


	9. The Guardian

**A/N: I'm relieved to say that I'm finished with an art challenge in which I've participated, as well as writing another fanfiction, so I should be able to update more frequently now. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it has nothing to do with this site; the fanfiction was never uploaded).**

 **Response to TechnoDee: Aww, thank you for such kind words! But as for the (slight) prediction, I'm going to leave it a surprise.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Guardian

I tried to fly as fast as my wings would carry me, but wasn't fast enough, as I sensed that something was following me. I had a deep feeling that it was none other than the Guardians of Nebula themselves. I didn't dare to look behind me and find out for sure however, as it could have been a final mistake. I probably didn't need to look anyway, as I could tell when several attacks were being launched at me. They were swift, but I somehow managed to avoid every single attack. Some didn't even come close to hitting me. This made me wonder…were they missing on purpose and only doing this to scare me? I had no time to figure this out though.

It felt like a long time of being chased this way before I saw a magenta star-shaped portal appear in front of me. Not caring where it would take me, I rushed into it as quick as I could. The next thing I knew was that I was in a dark, enclosed area where Magolor and Lucky were waiting for me.

"Landia! Thank goodness you're alright!" Lucky exclaimed.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Magolor asked in concern.

I shook my heads to say no, panting heavily. "Where are we?" I questioned nervously, shaken up from the chase.

"We're underground, about a mile from the lake." Magolor explained. "We may need to stay down here for a while before the Guardians move on."

We stayed down there for only a few minutes before I fell asleep from exhaustion. I'm sure that I needed it though, as I was worn out from the sudden ambush. After an amount of time I could not tell, I awoke to the sound of Lucky's voice:

"Wait…what is this?"

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at a large crystal spire that swirled a mix of dark colors.

"A very bad sign…" I heard Magolor say.

"How come?" I asked, still feeling a bit sleepy.

"You see, some of these crystals have been enchanted with a special power that makes them turn dark if a demon is nearby. The Guardians must have saw this and thought that you're evil!" Magolor explained.

That certainly woke me up.

"No, it can't be her!" Lucky added on. "They weren't set off when I brought her to that mountaintop!"

Magolor didn't say anything.

I gasped at the thought of what Lucky said: a demon must have come here to track me down and recapture me. I had to tell this to Lucky and Magolor.

"Lucky…" I started to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

I then thought out to him what I had wondered about being tracked and recaptured.

"Wait, WHAT!?" he asked in total shock. He then told Magolor what I "told" him.

Magolor gasped. "We can't let that happen; Nightmare will be so upset with Landia!" he said.

"Not only that, but he'll find out about the Realmworld and may try to conquer it too!" Lucky added.

"Don't panic everybody; we'll figure something out." Magolor told us. "Lucky, is the coast clear out there?"

Lucky checked using his aura-sensing powers. "It's all clear, but it looks like it's getting dark out."

"Then let's get out, quick!" Magolor told us.

He and Lucky guided me to the cave's entrance. It was dusk outside and it seemed that the Guardians gave up the search, as they were nowhere to be found. Then again, they could have been anywhere in the Crag Realm, as it seemed endless, at least through my eyes. As we headed back to the cavern, I told myself that I would **not** go back into the crevice. Meta Knight and Garlude now knew that was my hiding place, and they would surely check there first or set another trap.

We in arrived back at the lake in a matter of minutes, but when we arrived, I stopped on top of a cliff above and realized something…different about the lake itself.

The lake wasn't its normal blue color, but was a very, very dark violet with little white dots and shining silver and yellow "clouds" floating around in it. It was beautiful, but extremely odd. I've never seen anything like this before. Then again, whenever it got dark out, I would always rush into the crevice, so maybe I never had the chance to see something like this…

"You've never seen anything like this, have you?" I heard Lucky ask. I'm sure that he was reading my thoughts.

I shook my heads to say no.

"Come, we'll tell you down there." Magolor said, pointing to the rocks below the cavern with his staff.

I followed them down the cliff, and looked up before anyone could tell me anything. I could see that everything in the lake was reflected from the sky. There were thousands of small white spots that sparkled brightly like little flames in the distance, while the silver and yellow clouds looked like smoke coming off of them. It was absolutely stunning.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lucky asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. What wasn't to like about it?

Suddenly, the smile vanished for a moment. "But…what are they?" I asked.

Lucky giggled a bit. "Why, they're called stars, and the clouds are cosmos!"

I can't even put how shocked I was into words. _These_ were stars? These were what the Star Warriors were named after? Until that point, I only knew stars as in the five-pointed shape and had no idea that it had another meaning. But it was incredible! And to think that I have been running away from this for all my life…it was almost unbelievable.

Magolor seemed to know that I was shocked by this. "You want to know what's even more surprising?" he asked me.

I looked at him and he told me before I could answer.

"Remember how we told you that this world exists beyond space and time?" he asked.

I nodded to say yes.

"What you see here is actually the very edge of space and time! Although it's tens of thousands of miles away, we can still see it clearly!" he told me.

That completely blew my mind; to see the very edge of all time and space; I'm sure that no creature like me ever got a chance to see something like this.

Just then, a bright green streak sprinted across the sky. A blue one followed seconds later. And finally there was a red one, which unexpectedly came at us at a much slower pace. It stopped in front of us, and there, hovering in the air, was the same fairy-like creature with five tails and red hair that I met days earlier.

"Rivara!" Lucky exclaimed.

I remembered that name from earlier that day, the name of one of the Guardians of Nebula. Wait no; it couldn't be true…this creature was one of the Guardians!? And it tried to help me!?

Rivara flew down closer to us before Magolor spoke up.

"Rivara, please don't be mad with us…we didn't mean any harm…" he said quietly, obviously nervous.

Rivara said nothing; only stared at him with deep sapphire eyes.

"Rivara, I'm sorry, I just didn't want the beast to suffer at that place!" Lucky squeaked out nervously. "I only wanted to help her escape!"

Rivara closed her eyes. "Yes I can truly see that…" she said calmly, not showing even the slightest trace of anger.

Lucky looked up at her as if he was about to ask "What do you mean?"

Rivara opened her eyes back up. "From the very start, I have not sensed even the smallest trace of hate or selfishness in this beast's heart. This dragon is not a true demon at all. Lucky, I am proud of you." She told him.

"You really say?" Lucky asked, his eyes brightening.

"I certainly do." answered Rivara. She then turned towards me.

"Landia," she started, somehow knowing my name, "forgive me and my sisters for going after you earlier. I will tell them, along with Sir Meta Knight and Lady Garlude, all I have told you."

Without saying another word, she flew back into the painted sky, leaving behind a streak of red light. I was still in shock that the one who gave me the fire crystal was one of the Guardians. I never would have guessed, not even if I was given an entire millennium.

"Well, it looks like what we did was the right thing!" Magolor seemed to praise himself. I had to agree with what he said.

We watched the sky for a little longer before I grew tired and lay down on my side. Magolor gently stroked my back until I fell asleep…

* * *

…Then the next thing I felt was a small nudge beneath my wing, which woke me up. I then saw, shivering and hiding under my wing, was a little yellow Sphere Doomer.

"Lucky?" I questioned quietly.

"Did I wake you up Landia?" he stuttered. "Sorry, I'm just a little cold…"

I was able to understand him for the fact that I was a bit cold myself. But I had to do something for him…

Lucky covered his head with his wings a bit as if he thought I would hurt him. I could never do such a thing. To calm him down, I gently nuzzled his head and then pushed him up against my chest with my wing. He then buried himself into my fur and seemed to get comfortable very quickly. That was until he asked "But, are you going to be alright?"

Just then, a red streak of light appeared and Rivara was back. She was holding two crystals; one was clearly a fire crystal, but I didn't know what the other was. It was a beautiful shade of light violet and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"I figure that you may need these." She told me. She placed the two crystals next to me and touched each one with one of the streamers on her arms. Both crystals seemed to activate and the fire crystal instantly surrounded me with its warmth. The violet crystal didn't seem to do anything though. I looked up at Rivara as she nodded her head once. She then flew away without another word. Lucky nuzzled his face in my fur and let out a loud purr. He fell asleep just minutes later.

I quietly lay there and watched Lucky sleep soundly. I couldn't help but admire how precious he looked. I rested my wing over him to keep him warm and safe there and to let him know that he had company. I then stared up at the sky again to keep me distracted, until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So it turns out that the fairy-like creature that Landia saw is actually Rivara (pronounced Ree-var-ah) and that she is on Landia's side. Now the ultimate question is: will Rivara tell the other two Guardians and the warriors in time?**

 **In the meantime, I'm going to go grieve that Miiverse is closing in 5 days.** _ **I loved it so much**_ **… :'(**


	10. The Voiceless Dream

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for such a long wait; I have lost a family member** _ **and**_ **a pet during the past few weeks and it really has been holding me down. Also, I am upset that** _ **Kirby Battle Royale**_ **is out in Europe but won't be out here for several more weeks (Just why Nintendo?! I can't avoid spoilers!). And did I mention that I'm still finishing** _ **Pokémon Sun**_ **(no, I haven't finished it yet)…when** _ **Ultra Sun**_ **came out** _ **TWO WEEKS**_ **ago!? I'm terribly sorry (and don't mean to yell).**

 **Responses:**

 **TechnoDee: (laughs) Why, you just made my day! And perhaps I did expose myself a bit… (Not really).**

 **Kirbyfangirl: That's actually a good way to think of the reaction (I've never thought about it like that). And I'm so glad that you love the end of the chapter! (I swear; I've spent so long on it…I'm a sucker for cuddles too).**

 **Princess Dedede: Thank you so much! I'm thrilled to bits!**

 **Dreamlander: I literally feel the same way…But don't worry; I won't just leave you hanging. For now on, I'll aim to update regularly.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Voiceless Dream

 _I saw myself floating in a void of nothingness, except for darkness and cold air. I had no idea why I was here; I just was. And I remained here for what felt like a long time before small flecks of white dust appeared out nowhere. They attached all over my body and I felt an odd, somewhat painful "pulse" around me. I tried to resist it, but it was far too powerful. The dust soon stopped sticking to me and my body twitched, and then three of my four heads vanished. My body, wings and feet then grew smaller, and I felt much lighter in weight. I realized what happened to me as the pain wore off._

 _I couldn't believe it- the one thing I always wished for happened. And it was incredible! I always wanted just one head instead of four, and now it was happening. It was something I never thought would actually happen._

 _I saw several small colored lights gleaming far into the distance. Curious to know what they were, I flew in their direction, and seemed to fly without putting any energy into it. It was such a good feeling._

 _I soon came close enough to see what the lights were, and saw that all of them were ghostly bird-like creatures. And I knew exactly what that kind of creature was called: Sphere Doomers. There were five in total: four small ones and one that was many times larger. The large one had bright orange feathers, kind magenta eyes, very large wings, spikes protruding from its back, thirteen feathers extending from its tail, and a large pair of fangs on each jaw. The smaller ones all had different colored feathers and eyes, a smaller number of feathers on their tails (two had four feathers and the other two had three), a small crest on their heads, and much smaller, rounded wings with jagged feathers (except for one who had curved feathers). None of the four had spikes on their backs or large fangs. All five were completely silent._

 _I then realized that it looked like the small Sphere Doomer with curved feathers on its wings (which was silver in color with white patches on its back and wings) was sitting on top of something. It then moved out of the way for the large one to see, and there I saw a fifth little Sphere Doomer with shiny yellow feathers, bright red eyes, a star-shaped crest and a blue star on its left wing. It was Lucky, and he looked as if he just woke up. He looked up at the larger Doomer and seemed thrilled to see it. He instantly tackled it into a hug. Three of the smaller Doomers, however, seemed jealous by this and pushed him out of the way without saying anything. The largest of the smaller birds with jagged wings, which had green feathers with blue patches, hid behind the large Doomer while the two smaller ones, who were red and violet, faced Lucky with angry expressions. The silver Doomer looked worried and seemingly tried to stop them by blocking the smaller birds, but they simply pushed it out of the way. The red and violet Doomers each spat a ball of energy that matched their colors at Lucky, sending him flying backwards. All five of the other Doomers then turned black and white as they started to vanish from view. Lucky tried to rush back to them, but they faded before he could make it. He then only stared at the blank space, looking as if he was about to cry._

 _I flew over to him, hoping that I could cheer him up. He quickly noticed me and somehow could still recognize who I was. Then, without saying anything, he fired a sphere of energy into the void and it burst against the empty air as if it hit an invisible surface, creating a magenta star-shaped portal. He seemed to want me to follow him. He then flew into the portal, and I didn't hesitate to follow him._

* * *

 _I then found myself flying over a great majority of the Crag Realm, with Lucky soaring right by my side. We passed over many peaks, caves, lakes and rivers during this flight, all of which came in a fantastic view. At one point, we began to chase each other around, and we seemed to enjoy it. But these moments with Lucky also seemed unusual; I have never known Lucky to be so silent for such a period of time. He was nothing like his normally talkative self._

 _We soon came across the same cave where I first met Magolor and Dahlia, and to my surprise, both of them were standing outside of the cave. I landed there and realized that I was now around Magolor's height. He and Dahlia just stared at me as if they knew who I was, but there was something that they wanted to tell me. I then looked behind me and saw that Lucky seemed to have disappeared. Not the way how the other Doomers did, of course, but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt that maybe he didn't know that I stopped and kept going, but didn't worry about it. I figured that he could find his way back without a problem._

 _Dahlia kept looking at me and then at Magolor as if she wanted to say something without talking. Magolor seemed to quickly get the message, but it took several minutes for me to figure it out. When I did, I lowered to the ground and allowed Magolor to climb onto my back._

 _He managed to get on, and for the first time, I took off with him on my back with him being awake and aware. We flew for hours and for miles as if the world belonged to us alone. I could tell that Magolor was enjoying this ride just as I was having a blast taking him on it. But he still didn't say a single word._

 _We soon found ourselves flying into a land of almost nothingness, but not as much as the void from earlier. The ground was pale violet with nothing that stood upon it, other than a few occasional platforms that looked like they were made of some sort of shimmering metal and seemed as if they were somehow formed naturally. Large vines covered with stone bricks grew from the metal platforms and a fine white dust filled the perfectly quiet air- there was only the sound of my wings flapping. Gleaming stars filled the aurora-covered sky, and I was stunned by its beauty. I never would have guessed that such a place could even exist._

 _We continued flying until I spotted a shining structure in the distance that didn't look like one of the platforms. As I carried on, I noticed that it looked like a large temple made from shining rock and metal. Magolor then, without saying anything, tapped my shoulder and pointed down to a platform just outside of the temple. I landed on it and then let Magolor off my back. I stared up at the great structure and then remembered something I heard in one of the only lessons back at Nightmare Enterprises where I actually paid attention: it was not uncommon for the Guardians of Nebula to build sacred temples in worlds where they often resided. It was also theorized that there was a portal in the core of each temple that the Guardians would use to quickly travel from one to another. I then got the sensation that this might have been one of them._

 _Just then, three fairy-like creatures, each having five long pointed tails, flew out of the entrance and hovered in front of me. I could recognize that one of them was Rivara, but didn't recognize the other two. One had light yellow hair, bright-red eyes that looked very much like Lucky's, and wings that looked like a butterfly's, while the other had dark purple hair, gleaming green eyes, and pointed wings in the shape of crystals. These must have been the other two Guardians…after all, why else would they look so similar to Rivara?_

 _I looked to my side to see if Magolor recognized them, but he was nowhere to be found. It was just like the case with Lucky. I couldn't help but wonder if he ran off the way Lucky may have, but couldn't know for sure. The Guardians then, also being speechless, flew in front of my view and seemed to want me to follow them. I didn't hesitate to stay hot on their tails._

 _We all soon exited this quiet void and back into the Crag Realm. It was currently night and the land was still empty as if nothing lived here. We came across a small cave on a cliff with small crystals glowing from inside of it. I landed on the cliff while the Guardians hovered behind me. Surprisingly, Magolor and Lucky were already here for some reason. Maybe they came here when I wasn't paying attention to them earlier. But then I noticed that there were three blue shapes in the cave that looked as if they were alive. When I took a closer look at them, I realized that they were dragons. All three of them were dark-blue with a lighter underside, wings with red webbing and a black claw on each, and a pointed tail. It was exactly the way I looked._

 _Suddenly, the three little dragons apparently woke up and stared at me with large violet eyes. One of them stood up and walked over to me curiously, the other two following it. They stood before me and gazed at me for what felt like the longest time with a slight trace of fear, not saying a word. That was until one of them took a step closer and nuzzled my cheek. It seemed to understand that I wasn't there to harm it and the other two didn't seem afraid of me any longer._

 _I let the three little dragons admire me for a while before they moved over to Magolor and Lucky. While they were distracted, I walked up to the edge of the cliff and watched the sky as it began to brighten. A great ray of pink light came beaming down on the entire cliff. Then Magolor, Lucky, the dragons and the Guardians came up the cliff and stood beside me. It was incredible to be in something as good as this…_

* * *

I then found myself waking up beneath a cliff beside a lake, still having four heads and a young Sphere Doomer fast asleep in my fur. A bright light from the Morning Star, the source of light and energy in the Realmworld, was barely visible on the horizon. I couldn't help myself but wonder what all of that was…could it have been…just a dream?

If it was, then it certainly was a wonderful one. Even though it didn't really happen, it was still incredible to see myself with only one head and seeing others just like me.

That suddenly made me wonder if the dream could become real…what if I could have one head instead of four? What if there really were others out there just like me? But the one thing I couldn't understand was why everyone in the dream was silent…

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Lucky let out a small moan, as if he was having a good dream himself. I couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming the same thing that I was.

It made me smile. Having been so kind to me, I felt that he deserved something that nice.

But then a thought came to mind: was this something he couldn't have known in his earlier life?

I remembered from a few days earlier that Lucky told me he lost his family at a young age. He also told me that he was alone most of the time for the fact that his siblings often rejected him because he was the youngest. According to what he told me, they would always kick him out of their nest, and one of them wouldn't even talk to him, ever. It all made me feel really bad for him.

Something that I always wished for was a family of my own, but what Lucky told me was starting to make me think twice…he always told me that I wouldn't like it. But still, I wanted to know what it was like to have something like that. But I doubted that could happen; I wasn't born like him, I was created.

Yet Lucky and I seemed to have similar cases…Nightmare's monsters didn't have families, only each other. And yet I was rejected by them since I didn't want to be evil. Both of us had a very rough start and used to always be alone. It made me wonder if this made Lucky feel as if we were like family…

I then froze up at the thought of the Doomers I saw in that dream: was **that** his family I saw!?

It would make sense from what he had told me and what they did to him in the dream. But still, I would never truly know the answer. I couldn't bear the thought of waking him up just to ask him.

I decided not to let any of this bother me and keep me up. I stared up at the sky to see the now fading cosmos until I fell back asleep.

I will never forget about that dream.

* * *

 **A/N: Something I want to mention is that this "quiet void" that is mentioned actually exists in the game. (SPOILER ALERT!) When you make it to the final five bosses in the True Arena in** _ **Kirby's Return to Dreamland/Adventure Wii,**_ **you are actually in a land of metal platforms with vines covered in bricks coming out of the platforms and a white dust in the air. I depict that area to be the "quiet void" in this chapter. I made up the part with the temple and the Crag Realm however, but it was heavily inspired by this setting. (Spoilers over).**

 **Also, just to warn everybody, the next few chapters are going to be a bit violent. I'll do my best to keep it at a K-Plus rating though.**


	11. The Return of Wolfwrath

**Response to TechnoDee: It's a pretty hard area to access…its unlocked when you beat Extra Mode, only if you make it to the final five bosses…I've only made it to that position once. (Also, what you said about the dream demon…I think you just gave me an idea for another story!)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Return of Wolfwrath

I awoke at the break of the Morning Star, not having any more dreams. Lucky was still curled up in my fur, sound asleep without a sign of waking. Although I wanted to get up, I also didn't want to disturb him, and I knew that waking him would do that. I saw him get angry when Garlude woke him up a week earlier while I was invisible, and didn't want him to get that way with me.

I quietly lay there before noticing a blue and white figure standing on a high cliff that began to float down the side of it without falling. At this point, I knew that it was Magolor coming to see if I was alright. As he was coming, I pretended that I didn't notice him. But he didn't exactly seem to fall for it.

He quietly floated over and gently scratched my belly, but didn't say anything. For a moment, it made me think that I was still dreaming. But I was quickly proven wrong.

"Landia, where's Lucky? Is he alright?" Magolor asked softly.

I slowly moved my wing out of the way to show him the little Doomer.

"So he's still sleeping?" Magolor seemed to ask himself. "Was he up late?"

I wasn't so sure what he meant by that, so I shrugged slightly, trying not to wake Lucky up.

I failed at doing so, since Lucky let out a moan and rubbed his eyes with his wings. He then stayed silent for a moment before looking up at me sleepily and seeming to realize that Magolor and I were there. I rubbed my muzzle into his crest to comfort him, and he certainly wasn't mad that he was woken up.

"Good morning Landia. We weren't ambushed, were we?" he said to me. I could tell that he was playing with me.

I smiled at him. But then I was caught off guard when I saw the blue star-shape on his wing. At this point, I simply had to know what that was. Not necessarily wanting to talk, I gently nuzzled the star-shaped patch, and he seemed to understand what I was trying to ask.

"Oh, I was born with it; it's called my _Lucky Patch._ " He told me. "That's how I got my name, Lucky."

"But…why do you have it?" I wondered out loud.

"It's extremely rare, but sometimes Sphere Doomers hatch with a star-shaped marking that gives them tremendous power." Magolor answered. "They're often nicknamed _Star Doomers_."

"I was one of those rare cases." Lucky told me.

I smiled at him again and licked his face happily, making him giggle. I couldn't help but like him this much; I mean, he's done so much to help me, I couldn't just disrespect him! Lucky then jumped out of my fur, breaking free from our little snuggle and allowing me to finally get up. Magolor caressed my lower head's face and nodded once, as if understanding something. I couldn't tell what it was though…

" **Stop right there!"**

The second we heard that, all three of us looked up and saw Meta Knight and Garlude on top of one of the cliffs with two strange fairy-like creatures hovering behind them. The two warriors leapt down the side of the cliff with the two other creatures following them. They all surrounded us on one side, and now I got a closer look at the two fairy-like creatures. They looked familiar and very similar to each other, and then I realized that they were the other two Guardians that I saw in the dream the night before, but their hair and eyes were different colors; one had bright green hair and light orange eyes, and the other had shiny blue hair and bright yellow eyes. This was because, according to a lesson back at Nightmare Enterprises, the Guardians' hair and eyes changed color depending on what power they had, and each had two possible colors. Rivara must've not told the Guardians and warriors that I meant no harm. But if they were here, then why wasn't she with them?

"So you two were on the side of the monster this whole time!?" Meta Knight asked fiercely, his eyes glowing dark green. Garlude looked as if she was ready to strike me with her sword, but still said nothing. The Guardians didn't say anything either, and their faces held no expression.

"No! We didn't mean any harm! We were just trying to-" Lucky tried to explain, but Meta Knight cut him off.

"-Betray us like this, you traitors!"

Intimidated by his words, I flew away from them and stopped beneath the cliff. I didn't dare to fly into the cavern though, nervous that the Guardians would corner me in there and finish me off. Lucky and Magolor rushed in to keep me covered.

"Lucky, stand aside!" Meta Knight warned Lucky.

"I won't!" Lucky said back to him.

"We're very serious about this; out of the way NOW!" the Star Warrior went on.

Lucky still refused to move. I looked aside for a second and saw that Magolor seemed to be staring at something in the distance. He then looked at me for a moment.

"I think you should run for it Landia…" he whispered to me.

A loud roar then interrupted us all, making the Guardians and warriors turn around. And then I saw him, leaping off the side of another cliff.

It was Wolfwrath; the same one who would torture me whenever I didn't listen back at Nightmare Enterprises. The one beast that I truly wished I could forget. But now he was back, surely out to get me.

He came running around the lake and right towards us. But before he could get any of us, a fiery x-shape burst out of nowhere in front of us. He fell to the ground for a moment, and then Rivara suddenly appeared from above the cliff. She must have been watching us from up there the whole time. She then looked over her shoulder at me without saying anything, and I could tell that she did that to save me. She then looked at the other two Guardians and the three gave a silent nod. Then, each with a bright flash, they disappeared.

"Wolfwrath!" Meta Knight exclaimed angrily as the demon began to stand back up.

"So you were the monster that was detected!" Magolor scolded the beast.

Wolfwrath didn't seem to pay attention to him and glared intensely at me.

" _What do you think you're doing here!?"_ he snapped at me.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Meta Knight whispered. Garlude nodded her head.

"It's telepathy." Lucky said. That made me remember that several times before, Lucky would somehow be able to communicate with me without physically talking. Maybe that's what he did, whatever it meant.

I didn't dare to say a word to Wolfwrath. What would he think of me if I did? I couldn't imagine…

" _You came here to lead Master Nightmare here, didn't you?"_ he taunted me. That wasn't the reason why I broke out of that place, but I couldn't tell him that.

He seemed to tell exactly what I was thinking. _"LIAR! You thought Wolfwrath would fall for that one!?"_ he snarled telepathically. _"Now you're coming with Wolfwrath back to Master Nightmare's home base, whether you like it or not!"_

Lucky jumped in front of me to stop him. "I won't let you!" he told Wolfwrath angrily.

Wolfwrath seemed as if he was staring right through Lucky. _"Look here, pest, what Wolfwrath needs is that dragon there behind you…its power is what we at Nightmare Enterprises need to conquer what we want in the universe and beyond! How about it? Hand it over, and nobody gets hurt!" he snapped at him, almost as if trying to tease him._

"You're not taking her!" Lucky spoke to him.

But Wolfwrath wasn't taking no for an answer. _"Wolfwrath's saying it one last time: Hand. The Dragon. Over!"_ Wolfwrath threatened Lucky.

Lucky didn't seem one bit intimidated by his words. "Don't do this with me; I know what's been going on back at the company; I've seen you beat her up before!" Lucky spoke back. "You clearly had no shame in tearing her to shreds!"

The gem on Wolfwrath's forehead turned red as he let out a loud snarl and whacked Lucky with the back of his paw, slamming him against a rock and stunning him. The Guardians then revealed themselves and went after Wolfwrath with the warriors attacking from behind. I fled to the other side of the lake to stay out of trouble, while Magolor grabbed Lucky and followed me. From there, Magolor tried to see if Lucky was alright while I silently watched as the Guardians and warriors suddenly stood aside from battle and Wolfwrath stopped attacking for some reason. It almost looked like they were saying something to each other, but I couldn't hear them. I had a bad feeling that he was going to manipulate them and then attack, something he would always do to me back at the fortress.

I then looked above Wolfwrath and realized that he was standing right beneath the cliff. I also realized that just below the ledge at the entrance of the crevice I called home was a much smaller ledge mainly made up of broken rocks. If only something could knock them down…

That suddenly gave me an idea. I began to fly over to Wolfwrath's location as silent as possible, but Magolor noticed me. "Landia, what are you doing!?" he called out, but I pretended I couldn't hear him. As I flew over to the fractured ledge, Wolfwrath noticed me and roared in anger. Just as it seemed that I would fly into the cliff, I made a rapid turn and hit my tail against the ledge, breaking it apart. The rocks then fell directly onto Wolfwrath. I flew back towards Magolor before Wolfwrath had the chance to attack.

"Good thinking Landia, that should take care of him!" Magolor praised me when I returned. I could see that Lucky was now revived from being stunned. Wolfwrath however had not given up yet. He ran towards us, clearly knowing that I caused the rocks to fall. Meta Knight and Garlude tried to stop him, but he avoided every one of their attacks. He stopped about halfway between us and the warriors. Then I saw it: a bright red line going across his right eye. That definitely wasn't there before.

Lucky formed a pink sphere of energy between his wings and launched it at Wolfwrath, but it was intercepted when Wolfwrath spat a fireball at it. I felt frightened and fled to another spot, not too far from where I just was. But I probably should have stayed there with Magolor for cover; once I made it to that spot, Wolfwrath glared at me intensely, the jewel on his forehead pulsing deep red. I could tell that he was furious for what I had done to him. I really didn't mean it, but even if I had the courage to talk to him, he would never believe it. Wolfwrath then spat a huge fireball straight at me, so fast that I couldn't move out of the way. It hit my upper head square in the face and made me scream in immense pain.

"LANDIA!" I heard Lucky and Magolor shout at once. That was the last thing I heard from them before everything went black.

I could have sworn that I heard Wolfwrath say the following words: _"Well deserved."_


	12. Transformation

**A/N: Before starting, I would like to thank all readers for 1,500 reads! I can't believe that I've actually made it this far. It hasn't even been a year…I'm sorry; my mind is just blown right now…**

 **Response to TechnoDee: Don't worry about it! I could wait a year if I had to (maybe). And it's alright; I forget things all the time. But…I'm sorry to say this…you might (or might not) want to reconsider forgiving him…and you'll find out why right here.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Transformation

I awoke sometime later, not knowing where I was, still in so much pain. I felt afraid to know where I was at the moment, as I might see myself back at Nightmare Enterprises, ready to be punished by Wolfwrath yet again. But I forced myself to open my eyes, and got an extremely blurry vision. My upper head's eyes stung so bad that I couldn't open them. Yet I could still see a familiar figure dressed in blue and white.

"Magolor…" I started weakly and teary-eyed.

"Landia…are you alright?" Magolor asked with concern, his ears folded downward.

"It…it hurts…" I whimpered in pain.

Something cold and wet was covering my upper head, but it didn't seem to take away the pain at all. The pain was so great that I couldn't even get my upper head's eyes open without making it much worse. I could see that Magolor wasn't alone here; walking up behind him was a furry red and white fox carrying a white cloth in its mouth.

"Dahlia?" I thought out loud, trying not to sound too weak.

"It's nice to see you again, my friend." She said to me. "I was just walking by when I saw Magolor tending to you, so I thought I could drop in and help out!"

"A demon was sent out to get her and attacked her out of rage! She's badly injured!" Magolor said to Dahlia. "I'll keep an eye on her, you take care of Lucky, got it?"

Lucky…I almost forgot about him. He must have also been hurt by Wolfwrath when he was smacked against the rock. I had to know if he was okay.

"Magolor…is he…alright?" I asked.

"Lucky? Don't worry; he just has a head injury and a bruised wing, nothing serious." Magolor answered. "Dahlia will take care of him."

I looked to my left and saw Dahlia placing the cloth she was holding over Lucky's head. The little Doomer looked like he was in pain, but I doubted that it could outmatch the pain I was in.

Gazing into the distance, I could see the Guardians and warriors running (or flying) down the rocky slope that led to this lake. My best guess was that they chased Wolfwrath away and possibly defeated him, and they were now returning.

All five of them stopped in front of us. "We got rid of it!" Meta Knight announced.

"Wolfwrath went back to Nightmare Enterprises. He isn't coming back!" The green-haired Guardian added on.

"Is everyone doing alright?" questioned the blue-haired Guardian.

"Aurora…if you're talking about Landia, then no." Magolor told her. This upset Meta Knight and Garlude though.

"Lucky, Magolor, why were you on the side of the beast!?" Meta Knight growled, his eyes turning dark green. I had a feeling that it meant he was being serious.

"It was the right thing for them to do." answered Rivara. All eyes then went on her.

"From the very start, I was able to tell that the dragon didn't want to be selfish like other monsters. Lucky was surely able to sense this too." she told them.

"Rivara told Aurora and me about this, but we didn't get the chance to tell you two." The green-haired Guardian told Meta Knight and Garlude.

The two warriors looked at each other and then back at her. "We understand now, Chenoa." Meta Knight told her.

The Star Warrior then looked over at me and said "Young one…please forgive us for everything. We know better." I would have nodded in understanding if I wasn't in so much pain.

Garlude held a troubled expression on her face and pointed to my upper head with her sword. Everyone seemed to understand what she wanted to say.

"Oh, it isn't pretty…" Dahlia said.

Magolor carefully removed the wet cloth from my upper forehead, and the first thing I could see was that the underside of it was covered in black smears.

Everyone gasped when Magolor pulled the cloth away. Obviously, I couldn't see how bad it was, but easily assumed that it was really serious. I finally managed to fight the pain and open my upper head's eyes, tearing up in the process.

"Landia, what happened to your eyes!?" Lucky asked in shock.

"That must have been really bad if it left a mark like that…" I heard Meta Knight say under his breath.

"That certainly wasn't an accident." Magolor said. "He clearly did that by design."

I looked at all three of them as if I wanted to ask what they were talking about. Rivara seemed to get the message.

"…Maybe it's better to show you…" she spoke.

With help from everyone, I managed to make my way to the lake itself. I then looked into the water, and I could see a pitch-black star-shaped mark seared onto my upper face, right where the fireball hit. The once lilac-colored eyes on my upper head were now crimson red as if they have been burned. It would be a likely explanation to why my eyes stung so badly.

I didn't want to believe the sight; Wolfwrath had clearly had no shame in beating me up back at Nightmare Enterprises, but I never thought he would do something like this.

The green-haired Guardian hovered in front of me and placed her hands on my upper head's forehead, not touching the burn marks. She remained this way for about a minute before pulling her hands away. "It isn't quite as serious as it looks." She stated. "The skin is completely burned, but I found no sign of any skull fractures or brain damage."

I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Maybe there's a way we can heal that burn." Dahlia said, trying to cheer me up.

"We'll do whatever we can to cure it." stated the blue-haired Guardian. But I wasn't so sure if I could trust her.

" _It's alright Landia; I've known the Guardians for a long time; they would never hurt someone on their side."_ Lucky told me, apparently using this "telepathy."

I knew that Lucky would never lie to me, but I still didn't completely trust the Guardians just yet…

 _Then why did the other two Guardians team up with the warriors?_ I "asked" him, hoping he would have an answer.

" _Well…the Guardians are naturally mischievous at times. But they're always aware of it."_ Lucky explained.

I felt like I could live with that.

* * *

Meta Knight and Garlude stayed with us for the next few days to make sure everything would be alright. They left for another world after that. Each day, I began to trust the Guardians a little more. They, Magolor, Lucky and Dahlia did what they could to cure the horrible burn. The pain went away after several weeks, but the star-shape and red eye-coloring remained. The Guardians told me that it might have been a scar, but they would still do their best to cure it. Over that time, I got to know the Guardians better. I learned that the blue-haired Guardian was known as Aurora and the green-haired Guardian was Chenoa. Both were very kind to me now that they knew I meant no harm. But after these several weeks, all three of the Guardians spoke to me about a little surprise they had for me. Although they didn't tell me just what it was, they thought it would be something I would like. But it would take them several more weeks to finish it. I, however, was willing to be patient with them.

After this discussion, I would see the Guardians less often for the next few months. It was likely that they were getting this surprise ready. In the meantime, I remained in the Crag Realm with Lucky, Magolor and Dahlia, who would happily play with me. I also got used to some of the other animals living in the Crag Realm with a bit of help from Dahlia. She told me that the reason why they got mad with me on the night of the big storm was because outsiders normally weren't accepted anywhere in the Realmworld, especially monstrous beasts. Lucky however, had told her about me before that night, so she knew that I wasn't there to harm anyone. Her help has certainly made me braver in many ways. Now knowing that none of the creatures here were monsters out to recapture me, I wasn't afraid of them. Lucky and Magolor would also teach me other things about the Realmworld that I wasn't taught before. I also noticed that the "Securing Spires," as the crystals that turned dark when a beast was nearby were called, were no longer turning dark, not even when I was around. There must have been something about me that made them not see me as a demon.

About four months later, the Guardians returned, saying that their little surprise was ready. I was now a year old, and at this point, I could talk in full sentences and no longer needed Lucky to translate my thoughts. I didn't know what this surprise would be, but didn't want to ask either. The Guardians however seemed to know what I wanted.

"We must ask, Landia…do you want to know what this surprise is?" Chenoa asked me.

"Wait, how did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked her.

"We thought you would be wondering!" Rivara laughed.

"It's a special spell that will change your appearance, and will do something else for you." Aurora explained.

I assumed that the "something else" was something they wouldn't tell me, so I didn't ask. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to do this. I mean, would've liked to get rid of this unwanted star-shaped scar on my face and have my eyes turn back to their original violet color, but what if I didn't like the way I looked afterward?

I had to tell this to the Guardians.

"Don't worry Landia; we might be able to reverse it." Rivara told me.

I thought about it for a while…and then I agreed to do it.

Later that day, the Guardians commanded Lucky to "Take us to the 'Outermost Dream Realm.'" This was a place I've never heard of before. The question was…Did I know of it?

Lucky, listening to the Guardians, fired a sphere of energy at the surface of a rock, creating a star-shaped portal just like he did in that strange dream. He, the Guardians, Magolor, Dahlia and I didn't hesitate to jump right into it.

* * *

We then entered a land of almost nothing but floating metallic platforms flanked by large vines covered with stone blocks, just like the land in that dream. It was absolutely breathtaking. But I had no time to admire this land's appearance, as the Guardians had something to say to me.

"Landia…we welcome you to the Outermost Dream Realm." Rivara began.

"Outermost Dream Realm?" I questioned. "What is this place?"

"It's a land at the very end of the Dream Realm, the land on the edge of the entire Realmworld." Aurora explained to me. "It lies right next to the Crag Realm, but very few of its residents know how to access this place."

"If there is only one place Nightmare doesn't know about, it would have to be this land." Chenoa added on. "And that is why we took you here; so he won't know about this transformation."

The Guardians then told me to follow them to another platform, along with Magolor, Lucky and Dahlia. They wished me good luck with the transformation spell before standing aside and watching in silence. The three Guardians of Nebula hovered on the other side of the platform, directly across from me. I held my breath and stood silently as the Guardians each formed a light sphere between their hands…

…Then they all formed the spheres into one, creating a bright ray of light. I closed my eyes, and then felt a sharp burst of pain and saw a blinding flash of light before everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is how I depict that Landia got that star-shaped marking on her face (or at least one of them). And no, she didn't have them in the previous chapters (sorry, I didn't want to spoil it then).**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be the last for Part I. Now I've got to get back to writing (and gaming)!**


	13. The Best Gift Ever

**A/N: Well, it just so happens that I am uploading this on the first day of Winter (at least where I live). It also happens that my nickname on this site is "Blizzard." And that is exactly why I am uploading this chapter today. As a gift to celebrate the first day of Winter, I give you the last chapter for Part I.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Best Gift Ever

I awoke later that day in the same spot where the spell was cast on me, only I couldn't recognize it. I felt great pain in my chest, back, eyes and wings and couldn't remember anything at all. I couldn't even remember my own name. Feeling exhausted, I slowly looked up and saw three shapes of different colors in the distance.

"Is she up yet?" I heard from that direction.

"I can't tell right now…" another sound came.

My vision cleared up a bit and I could see that the three shapes were other creatures, but I couldn't recognize any of them. I gazed around a bit and saw a land a metallic surfaces and white dust in the air. Even when I couldn't recognize it, it truly looked beautiful, almost…dreamy.

Suddenly, the word _dream_ came into mind. For a reason I couldn't tell, it sounded somewhat…familiar. And then the words _Outermost_ and _Realm_ came, both of which also sounded familiar.

It took a moment or two for the name _Outermost Dream Realm_ to hit me. Then I remembered that's where I was, and that I traveled here with six other beings…

"Wait…she's awake!" a voice tore me from my thoughts. I could then see the three distant shapes rushing over toward me.

Now I was able to get a better look at them, but I still couldn't recognize them. That was until the creature in blue and white said this:

"Landia, are you doing alright?"

 _Wait, Landia…_ I wondered. It was a word that I really liked a lot for some reason.

… _Yes, that's right, my name is Landia._ I continued in my mind. Then I could remember when two other creatures gave me that name. And those two were standing right in front of me. Their names were _Magolor_ and _Lucky_ , and the little creature with red and white fur was _Dahlia_. Then I remembered the first time I met each of them, and when they came here with me.

And then I could remember all that came before: Learning that I was a meant to be an evil beast, the creepy reflection, escaping Nightmare's company, searching for a home, being ambushed by Meta Knight and Garlude, meeting my real reflection, getting caught in the thunderstorm, the warriors trapping me in my own home, the Guardians chasing me down, Rivara speaking to me, sleeping with Lucky snuggled up in my fur, the odd dream I had where nobody said a word, Wolfwrath attempting to recapture me, him scarring me, getting to know the Guardians, and having them take me here to put a spell on me. It all came back in a matter of seconds. I felt much better now that I could remember everything, but something seemed rather odd…

Magolor, Lucky and Dahlia seemed so much larger than usual, maybe twice their normal size. For a moment I thought that my eyes were tricking me, so I stood up to see if that would help. But then it only seemed to get stranger…

For some reason, I could only feel one of my heads, almost as if the other three were never there. I didn't feel so bulky and felt much lighter, almost weightless. What happened to me? This didn't feel anything like my normal self…

I couldn't keep all of this to myself.

"Wait…Magolor, Lucky, Dahlia…how did you all get so…big?" I asked at a slow pace.

Dahlia walked over to me and brushed the dust off the ground with her tail. "Just look." She told me.

I stared at the spot she polished and couldn't believe my eyes. I looked nothing like I once did. My dark-blue skin was now bright red. My once violet (or crimson) eyes were now icy blue. Three of my four heads were gone, and my wings had light-yellow webbing and lacked the small claw. I now had a pale pink underside and a mane of soft white fur covered my neck and chest.

…But the star-shaped scar on my face remained. Apparently the spell was able to change my appearance, by couldn't take the scar away. I didn't exactly mind it, but I would have appreciated if it could've vanished with the spell.

I looked back up at Magolor, Lucky and Dahlia. Lucky gazed straight into my large eyes. "Landia, you're…beautiful!" he slowly stated, possibly a bit embarrassed.

I wanted to thank him, as he was the one that made all of this possible. If he hadn't taken me to the Realmworld, I would still be at Nightmare Enterprises, probably getting beaten up by Wolfwrath again.

But I felt too nervous to say anything, so I gave him a tight hug and a lick on the face instead. After that, Magolor gently stroked my head lovingly.

"Landia…I can't even find the words…you're so pretty…" he spoke. "…Well, not that you weren't before. It's just…"

Before he could say anything else, I rubbed my head up against his chest to show that I knew what he meant. He seemed to understand and ran his hand along my back.

"Wait…if you're the real dragon, then what are those three?" I heard Dahlia ask.

I then turned around and saw three small red shapes lying on another platform, staying perfectly still. I was curious to find out what they were, but wasn't sure if I had the strength to fly at the moment. Dahlia seemed to want to find out too, but clearly wanted me to come with her.

"You can walk, can't you?" She asked me.

I wasn't sure of that…as a four-headed dragon, I was far too bulky to get around by foot, so I would always use my wings to get around. But now that I wasn't a four-headed beast…would I be able to walk around? I looked over my shoulder, and Magolor seemed to want me to see if I could for myself.

Dahlia started walking ahead of me, and I realized how she was walking: one foot in front of the other. I looked down at my own feet and saw that they were now smaller than before and had a single, large red claw instead of three. I tried to mimic Dahlia as best as I could…and began to move forward, tripping several times in the process. But I was finally walking, after a full year of aerial movement. And I learned after tripping several times that I could walk, but I couldn't run. I didn't mind that though.

I managed to walk my way over to the three shapes, and then realized that they all looked the when I took a closer look at them, I realized that they were also dragons. In fact, they looked just like me; all three of them had bright red skin with a pale underside, wings with yellow webbing, pink horns with magenta stripes, a short tail and a dark-red star shape covering their face. And all three were motionless as if they were dead. I felt rather confused about why they looked so similar to me, and my three friends seemed no different.

"Just what are these things?" Dahlia seemed to ask herself, examining one of the dragons.

"Well, we saw them appear when the spell was casted…" Magolor said.

"Does this mean that the Guardians cloned Landia?" Lucky questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Come with us, we'll show you." Magolor told me. I then followed him to the edge of one of the platforms on which we stood. Right on the side of it was a shining silver crystal, which seemed to be the only one in this Realm. Magolor reached out and touched it, and then the entire surrounding transformed. I looked behind myself and could see Magolor, Lucky and Dahlia standing in silence. In front of them were the Guardians of Nebula hovering before a large four-headed blue dragon wing red wings. The Guardians each had a sphere of light formed between their hands. Then they all formed the spheres into one, creating a bright ray of light. The dragon closed its eyes before the ray could hit it. Then the ray struck the dragon, making it turn white for a split-second. It then turned red and burst into four smaller dragons; three of them stayed put, while one of them went flying back. That dragon hit the ground with a loud thud and then went completely still. The Guardians flew over to Magolor, Lucky and Dahlia.

"Leave them be until they awaken." Chenoa told them before she and the other two Guardians flew away.

The surroundings then went back to normal, leaving me confused with what all that was. But after a moment, I realized that it must have been a vision from the past and that the spell must've split my body into four…

"So they each resemble one of my heads!" I thought aloud.

Suddenly, I heard a small moan coming from behind, and then saw that the three other dragons were waking up. I walked back over to them as fast as I could as they slowly awoke. The one in front, this one being a small female, was the first to open its eyes. Then came the remaining two, these two being little males. All three then gave me a blank stare, while I couldn't find words to say to them. At first, I felt very nervous and that they might have thought I was their mother.

"You're doing a good job so far." A familiar voice cut in.

I then looked behind the three dragons and saw that the Guardians were here too. They must have turned themselves invisible and watched us the whole time. For some reason, the little dragons seemed to know these three.

"Young Landia, we must confess…" Chenoa started.

"Do you remember the two crystals I gave you that night before Wolfwrath came for you?" Rivara asked.

"Yes, Rivara." I replied.

"One of them is what's called a _Dream Stone_. It was enchanted with a special power that lets it read and record the thoughts of any creature. We examined it after Wolfwrath attacked you…" she explained.

Then I realized…all of this was just like that dream I had! The transformation, the Outermost Dream Realm, the three little dragons…could this have been what I thought it was?

"…And we decided to grant you your wish." Chenoa added on.

I still had a question though: "But…who are these three?"

"Landia…you are an older sister now." Aurora answered.

I gasped when I heard that. Was **that** true!?

"Wait…siblings!?" Lucky gasped, startling me. For a moment, I forgot that he, Magolor, and Dahlia were there behind me.

"You mean…I have a family now?" I asked them, trying not to tear up.

"That's right, Landia. You have two brothers and a sister." Rivara responded.

The three little dragons then stood up and walked over to me, not taking their large blue eyes off of me for a second. Then they buried their faces into my fur, purring loudly. I couldn't help but hug them all, teary-eyed. Then a thought came to mind…

"Wait…why would you just give me something I wanted so much?" I asked the Guardians.

"Well, you're a year old today, correct?" Aurora reminded me.

"We decided to celebrate by giving you the best gift ever!" Rivara cheered.

I was not one bit disappointed with the transformation; not even if I still had the star-shaped burn mark. These three dragons had it, and it honestly made me feel better about it. This truly was the best gift ever…

* * *

A few hours later, the Guardians taught me several things about my new self and the three dragons. One of these was that we had the ability to form into a single, four-headed dragon, with each of us being one head. I was the upper head, my sister was the lower, and my brothers were the left and right. We could connect into this phase or disconnect whenever we wanted. They also taught me that I could change back to my normal blue color at will, including when in the four-headed phase. I was glad to hear this, because although I liked being bright red, I kind of missed my old color. And then later, the Guardians took us, Lucky, and Magolor to a different portion of the Realmworld while Dahlia went back to her home in the Crag Realm. This Realm had rocky cliffs and glowing waterfalls, rivers and lakes in every direction. I found it absolutely stunning. We were taken to a large, mossy cavern atop a high cliff, where I told the Guardians that I loved this place. They said they were glad to hear that, because this would be our new home.

Over the next few weeks, the Guardians taught us how to survive in this world, which was called the _Falls Realm_. My siblings and I were taught how to catch fish from the rivers and defend ourselves from attackers. The Guardians also taught me that I could now breathe fire, a technique that I couldn't do as a four-headed dragon. After this training was over several weeks later, the Guardians said that we were strong enough to survive on our own and left Magolor in charge of teaching us self-defense. It wasn't anything too fancy; maybe a few simple "Focus on the target" tricks and attacks. He would do this with us every few weeks, and sometimes I would even let him ride on my back. Over time, I began to call him "Master" for the fact that I found him to be a good teacher; much better than what we had at Nightmare Enterprises. Lucky would often come with him and play with us when we weren't training. He clearly loved it, and my siblings liked it even more. My siblings would always call me "Sis" instead of "Landia" for the fact that we all shared that name. I would always call my lower-head sister the same thing and my brothers "Buddy". We still loved each other the same, though.

This life went on for 200 years, and none of us seemed to age one bit. We didn't seem to get tired of this life either. But I seemed to have a slight flaw; I was a dragon who couldn't roar. And it was something that I really wanted. I would stand on the edge of cliffs and try as hard as I could, but all that would come out were high-pitched shrieks and cries. No, I wasn't trying to act like an adult dragon, but I wanted to show that I was a ruler, just like what my name meant. My siblings would sometimes tell me to "give up the fight," but I didn't want to. But nothing seemed to change either…

And then, one day, after a training session with Magolor…

"You know Landia; you've always been someone I could rely on…" Magolor praised me, stroking my head.

"Do you really mean it, Master?" I asked him, tugging at his cloak playfully.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"It's just…I was wondering if you would like to come to the place where I live."

"Wait…do you mean it?"

Magolor nodded. "I'd like you to see what life is like for me and the Guardians. And they have something important to discuss with you and your family." He went on.

I agreed that I wanted to go with him, and he said that he would see if my siblings and I could come the next day. Little did any of us know that all of our lives were about to change…forever.

 **-End of Part I-**

* * *

 **A/N (warning: spoilers): So, like I said back in chapter 7, I call Landia a "she" even though it was referred to as male in** _ **Team Kirby Clash Deluxe**_ **. To tell the truth, I was very shocked when I read Landia EX's description during my Let's Play of that game, but it also seemed to work things out in this story. That is because, as you may have read, I think that Landia is really two brothers and two sisters. In this case, while combined into one dragon, Landia has no gender (I don't think I can say anything else without having to up this story's rating, sorry.) But for anyone who is thinking: "Hey Blizzard, why couldn't you just refer to Landia as male in this story?" That is because I tried writing a few chapters with Landia being male, but the story wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to. So I went with this plan instead.**

 **Anyway, I am going to take a short break from writing for now to (try to) do some Let's Playing, but I'll be back here in January. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	14. A Visit to Halcandra

**A/N: Alright, before we start Part II…I would like to warn everyone that spoilers WILL pick up at this point, for all games mentioned in chapter 1. Yes, I know that I warned you there, but just a reminder, the** **real** **spoilers begin** **THIS POINT ON** **!**

 **Responses:**

 **EveningEmerald: Oh wow…I'm honestly flattered! Thank you so much!**

 **TechnoDee: I understand, and I was kind of kidding about what I said about Wolfwrath in chapter 12. He's a great character! And YES! Someone who finally agrees with me that they used that out of convenience! (Crickets chirp)...sorry, I had to get that out of my system…**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Part II: The Crown**

Chapter 14

A Visit to Halcandra

I woke up early the next morning, expecting Magolor, my master, to arrive. My siblings were still asleep though, so I decided to go outside and not bother them. As I flew to a nearby river, hoping to catch a few fish before our trip to Magolor's home world, if we were even going, I noticed a shining yellow crystal fragment lying on the ground. I landed to get a closer look at it, and then I could see that it had a blue-star shape embedded within. I stared at it for a moment before I got an idea: what would Lucky think of it if I gave it to him as a gift? After all, it matched the color of his feathers and the star reminded me of his Lucky Patch. So I took it back to the den just in case I should forget it later.

When I arrived back at the den, I could see a blue and white figure holding a large staff approaching. At first I thought it was an unknown monster, preparing to attack my siblings as they slept. I landed behind it and tried to let out a roar to scare it off, but once again, all that came out were high-pitched cries. The "monster" then turned around, revealing his identity.

"Master Magolor?" I asked in confusion.

"Hello, Landia. Is something wrong?" Magolor asked me.

"I, um…thought you were a threat…" I told him in embarrassment.

"Threat? Me? Why would you ever think that?"

"I couldn't recognize you from behind…"

"And why aren't you still in the den with your siblings?"

"Well…I went down to the river to find something to eat when I found this." I told Magolor, placing the fragment on the ground.

He stared at it for a moment before asking "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know." I answered. "I just found it on the ground out of nowhere. I think Lucky would like it."

Magolor nodded. "Yes; he certainly would. If you want, I can hold on to it for you." He said.

"I would appreciate that, Master." I responded. "When are we going?"

"Well, the problem is, it's currently day there and it's really not a good time to be outside in the heat. Maybe in a few hours when it's nightfall would be better." He explained.

In that case, I understood and decided to go back into the den get a bit more rest. Magolor came in with me to keep me company.

* * *

Several hours later, the rest of my family woke up and were very happy to see Magolor. Shortly after that, we felt ready to leave for the world from which he came. He told us that this world, which was known as _Halcandra_ , existed within the boundaries of space and time, unlike the Realmworld. It was the home world of almost all Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors, but there would be dangers lurking around any and every corner, including many of Nightmare's demonic beasts. My siblings clearly didn't understand this though, probably because there was nothing like that in the Realmworld. I felt confident enough to let them come. After all, while they were still very little, they could fight, and how dangerous could it be if the Galaxy Soldiers were there to stop the beasts? The way I saw it: It can't be terrible.

We four dragons all agreed to come with Magolor to Halcandra. With that, Magolor took us to a pathway beneath one of the cliffs. From there, he pointed his staff at a large crystal with a star embedded in it within the pathway for a few moments before a red star-shaped portal opened before us. Magolor turned around and said one last thing to us.

"For your safety: whatever happens, do NOT form into a single dragon; Nightmare's company is always watching and might recognize you."

My siblings asked me what he meant, but I told them that they wouldn't understand. From there all five of us jumped right into the portal.

* * *

We then entered a dry, rocky place where I suddenly felt a bit heavier than usual. The air felt dusty, dry and very warm compared to the cold, light breeze of the Crag and Falls Realms. I gazed around for a bit and realized that this land was all made of crumbling rock that was the color of dried mud and there was no water in sight. I could see what looked like a giant mountain in the distance with a cloud of fiery-red ash blasting out of it. It seemed dangerous to even look at. A large, pure-white circle floated in the otherwise dark sky, giving off an eerie glow. Gleaming stars surrounded the ghostly object, stealing a portion of its spine-chilling gaze.

"Welcome to Halcandra, Landia." Magolor said.

"Do you really live here?" my little sister asked.

"Well, yes but not _here_ specifically. This is the outskirts of this planet; my home is a bit far from here..." Magolor explained to her.

"How far is it?" my left-head brother questioned.

"Close enough for us to walk." Magolor answered. "That way, I can tell you about this place!"

We then started to follow Magolor to wherever he was taking us. After only a few steps, my right-head brother asked "Are we there yet?"

"Not quite, my friend." Magolor told him. "Our destination is that mountain in the distance." He then pointed into the distance with his staff, directly towards the giant mountain in the distance. It seemed dangerous to even look at. "That is Haldera Volcano, the highest mountain in all of Halcandra. It's large enough to see from space!"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but didn't bother asking. As we pressed onward, we came across a huge body of glowing orange liquid that gave off a tremendous amount of heat.

"This is what we call the 'Lesser Lava River,' the smaller of the two major volcanic rivers on this planet. The larger on is called the 'Greater Lava River' and lies on the other side of Haldera."

"Magolor, what's lava?" my sister asked.

"It's the term for melted rock that comes from underground. Both of the rivers stream from that mountain." Magolor told her.

For me, this river seemed wide enough…I didn't even want to think about how wide the Greater River would be.

"We must be careful around this place…if the lava splatters on you, you'll get burned badly!" Magolor warned us. "But you'll need to fly to get across." He then looked at me. "Landia, do you mind?"

I knew that he was asking if he could ride me across, and I was more than happy to let him. I allowed him to get on and the four of us flew across together, staying high above the river so it wouldn't scorch us with its blazing heat. Magolor got off of me once we landed safely.

"Thanks, Landia. You're a huge help." He praised me, patting my back. He then guided me and my siblings closer to the mountain. After a certain point, we stopped as Magolor pointed to several structures in the distance with his staff, away from the volcano.

"You see those buildings over there?" he started. "That is where many of the Galaxy Soldiers' armor and weapons are crafted. It's a large mechanical facility that was created many centuries ago, originally to protect the Galaxy Soldiers' most valuable creations."

To be honest, I didn't quite want to visit that place…it would likely remind me of my days at Nightmare Enterprises, where everything was mechanical. But then again…these were the Galaxy Soldiers there, not demonic beasts, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad.

"But I'm afraid that it lies right next to a harsh battlefield where Soldier and beast clash, so it's far too dangerous for little dragons like you four. Maybe I'll take you another day when it's calmer." Magolor continued before we carried on.

We then entered an area that looked like it had seen much better days; the ground was dry and broken up with bubbling lava flowing through the cracked land. The ground was super-hot and everything smelled like smoke and ashes. Large chunks of "land" were floating high above the ground, some of which were shaped like two connected rings with hot lava pouring from them.

"This is the badlands of Halcandra. As you can probably tell, these lands are highly volcanically active, making it very hard for anything to live here, but this also serves an advantage for the Guardians and Galaxy Soldiers as it allows-"

But before Magolor could finish, something very bulky came crashing down behind him. He turned around and then "ran" to us for either protection or to guard us. Then I could get a clear look at this thing, and knew what it was; a giant blob-like creature with pieces of metal sticking out of its back. Its body was surrounded with dark-green gases that gave off a terrible stench. Although I didn't know _exactly_ what it was, I could tell by looking that it was a demon created by Nightmare.

The demon gazed at us with soul-piercing yellow eyes before letting out a deep roar. Magolor pointed his staff at the beast, his ears perked up. "You stand back; I'm not afraid to shock you with this!" he scolded it. His words didn't do a thing.

The beast crept closer, looking almost ready to swallow us whole if given the chance. Without warning, it spat a teal blob into the air, but far before it could hit any of us, both of my brothers each spat a fireball at it, making it burst into small drops. Magolor formed some sort of barrier with his staff, and any drops that touched it disintegrated instead of hitting us.

"Be careful, Landia; those blobs that it breathes are poisonous!" Magolor whispered to us. "You four should go hide; I'll take care of _Miasmoros_!"

The barrier protecting us vanished. But before we could search for a place to hide and let Magolor fight, a familiar looking warrior jumped in front of us, golden sword in hand. The warrior slashed her sword at the monster, tearing off a chunk of its liquid body, but seemingly not hurting it. She then turned her head to look at us.

"Lady Garlude!" said Magolor. Garlude pointed her sword at the beast and nodded her head, not saying anything, just like when I first met her. Magolor seemed to get her message, though.

"Understood, but please be careful!" Magolor warned her. "Let's hurry, Landia!" he told us before we rushed to a nearby cave in one of the hills.

"Master, what was that thing?" I asked Magolor once we were safe.

"That was Miasmoros, a venomous monster created by Nightmare Enterprises." He told me. "They often appear here in Halcandra, but I've never seen one this close to the volcano! I always thought they would dry up before they got the chance!"

"But…who was that in the violet cape?" asked my right-head brother.

"Yeah, and what was that shield that appeared around us?" asked my sister.

"So I must've not told you; well, this staff is enchanted with many powers, one of which allows me to cast guarding spells for protection." He explained to us. "And that was Garlude; the silent Galaxy Soldier, and one of the greatest members of the Galaxy Soldier Army."

"Wait…she's silent?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"She lost her voice when she was young, and I don't know how. But she never lost her will!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to; I never would have thought that losing her voice was the reason why I never heard her speak.

We remained in this cave for a short while before Magolor, for some reason, began taking us further into it, right to an underground tunnel with shimmering green crystals growing on its walls. But I didn't understand; wasn't our destination the volcano itself?

Right after I finished that thought, my left-head brother asked Magolor that same question.

"Many would guess that that's the only way to access this place, but this tunnel is actually a secret passageway that leads straight to the Guardians' most secret chamber; at least that I know about. Yes, they hide some things even from me." Magolor answered him. "This way might be better anyway, because it's much cooler down here than near the volcano's exterior. But beware; that doesn't make this place any safer!"

I followed my master deeper into the tunnel, my siblings trailing behind me. My left-head brother looked the most nervous of the three, so nervous that he was shaking. Out of the four of us, he was always the one who was scared of anything unfamiliar, but this was clearly a different story…this was a dangerous place to be. I decided to let him walk beside me rather than in front of me in case if anything were to jump out at us. It seemed to help at least a bit.

We walked through here for what felt like a long time; almost too long. Over that time, we came across unstable rocky platforms, magma streams and a few small reservoirs of fresh water, which was surprising for such a burning world. As we traveled, all I could wonder was: How far could this place be? How deep would this tunnel go?

Then, after this long time of traveling, we came to a large crystal with a star-shape embedded in it, just like the one in the Falls Realm. Just like before, Magolor pointed his staff at it, and another red star-portal opened before us.

"We have arrived, now." Magolor told us. "But the Guardians may be working on something, so please don't disrupt them."

Magolor then let the four of us enter.

* * *

 **A/N: Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter; just like the Outermost Dream Realm, the Falls Realm also exists in KRtDL's True Arena. Only, it appears as the area between battles/when you fight the mid-bosses EX. (To those who cannot remember/have not played the True Arena, I'm so sorry if I'm torturing you).**

 **Also, very important note: Remember how I said in a previous author's note that I was writing another fanfiction? Well, the truth is, I was actually considering writing a prequel to this ongoing story through Lucky's eyes (I know he doesn't appear in this chapter), before Landia's time. This would be a bit of an extension of sorts on chapter 1 of this story, and would reveal a few secrets that I would like to share, some of which will be hinted in future chapters of this story. Some events from this story may occur in the prequel, so it might be a good idea to read both. So technically, I didn't finish it…I just finished planning it out. The only problem is…writing the prequel would take away quite some time from this story, and…as a note to any younger readers out there…due to some violent themes, the prequel** **MIGHT** **be rated T.**

 **So anyway, my question to all of you: If I were to upload this prequel, would you read it? Please tell me in the reviews! I will announce if it will be published in the next chapter.**

 **Also, one last note: I'm going to publish another story in the next few days for anyone interested. And please stay warm everybody!**


	15. Past Events

**A/N: First off, as a response to everyone, I want to announce that it's official: I will be writing the prequel. I plan on uploading it three weeks from today, so keep an eye out if you're interested.**

 **Also, for anyone wondering, the Landia siblings do have…I guess you can say "nicknames" (upper, lower, left or right head, depending on the dragon), but other than that, they are simply called Landia.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Past Events

We entered an eerie open space with not as much molten rock, but still very hot. Blue-white crystals at least three times my size stood all over the place, some of which were in the shape of the volcanos exterior. A very large red and orange sphere hovered in midair in the far distance. It creeped me out more than the large white circle in the sky that I saw when we first came here to Halcandra.

"Now we are very deep underground, far below Haldera's magma chamber. The Guardians…shouldn't be far from here, but be careful." Magolor told us.

We then followed him for the next few moments to a long metal structure with a glowing object on one end of it. On the other end stood the Guardians, who were staring at…something on the structure.

"Master, what are they doing?" I whispered to Magolor.

"You'll see." Magolor whispered back.

"And…we're good. Power transfer is complete." I heard Aurora say.

"Now shutting down device." Chenoa said.

The glowing then died down, revealing that it was really Lucky. He must have been using one of his special powers. He then flew out of the structure and over to the Guardians.

"You were a big help, Lucky. You're free to take a break." Rivara told him, scratching his head.

"I'll get you a treat." said Aurora before she flew down to a nearby magma pillar.

Magolor turned around to tell us "That's a special device that the Guardians created many years ago. It's a bit hard to explain how it works, though."

When I looked back at Aurora, I could see that she was carrying a bit of plasma, Lucky's favorite snack, in her hands. She then flew back up to the device and offered it to Lucky. He happily took it in his jaws before flying away with it.

"Silly little Sphere Doomer…" I heard Rivara say.

"Always being himself…" added Chenoa.

"Great Guardians of Nebula…" Magolor said out loud. The Guardians then must've realized that we were here.

"Magolor, sir!" exclaimed Aurora.

"Upper-head Landia is ready to talk with you." Magolor announced to them.

"We are working on our project at the moment, but she may come with us if she'd like." Chenoa responded.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk with them though…what was it that they would tell me? Would it be something bad?

Magolor seemed to realize that I was nervous. "Don't worry, Landia. You'll be just fine."

I took a deep breath. "If you say so, Master." I told him. I then went to follow the Guardians.

"Wait a second, Landia!" Magolor stopped me. I then turned around and he handed me the yellow crystal fragment that I found earlier.

"I almost forgot." He said as I took it. I then went back to following the Guardians.

* * *

The Guardians led me to a separate chamber, where I could see a bright gleam coming off another metal structure. They flew over to it, leaving me wondering what they were doing. I wanted to ask, but something told me that what they were doing was important and best left undisturbed. So I stayed there and quietly watched from behind.

Suddenly, Aurora looked at me from over her shoulder. "Landia, you might want to look away for a second…" she warned me. I did as she said; turning around and covering my eyes with my wings…

I was glad I did, since a blinding flash came right after I did so. It was so bright, it probably could've burned my eyes right out. Even after it died down, I didn't dare to look back in case it might happen again.

"…It's alright, you can look now." said Aurora shortly after. I uncovered my eyes and went back to watching her and her sisters.

"And…we're finished!" said Rivara cheerfully. All three of the Guardians then turned around.

"What do think, Landia?" Chenoa asked as she moved out of the way, allowing me to finally see what they were working on.

There, lying flat on the metal structure, was a beautiful wand with a red-and-white striped rod and a star shape at the top, which gave off a glow of gold. Was this something that the Guardians made themselves? I mean, it clearly wasn't made naturally…

"It's…beautiful…" I said, unable to stop staring at it. That was until a thought came to mind…

"But…what is it?"

"It's a brand new creation of ours!" Rivara told me. "We call it the _Star Rod_. It's a magical wand with the ability to protect you from nightmares."

"Protect from Nightmares?" I echoed. "There's more than one of him?"

All three Guardians laughed a bit. "No, silly dragon!" said Aurora. "Nightmares as in bad dreams, not the wizard!"

I felt a bit embarrassed by this…

"However, this precious staff could also _cause_ them, if used in the wrong hands." Chenoa explained. "And Nightmare might be one example…"

"Wait; is this to protect Halcandra or the Realmworld?" I asked her.

"Neither." she answered. "We made it to protect another world known as _Planet Popstar_ , a place where we often travel, but have visited less and less over the years."

"Is it because of the war against Nightmare?" I asked.

Aurora nodded. "But we'll take you there one day, when this war is over. You would love it!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled at the thought of that.

* * *

The Guardians then said that they would perform a short, simple test on me to make sure I was healthy, and then would have something important to discuss with me. This test was very easy and took no more than a few moments, but then I was braced for our discussion…

"Landia, we have something rather…difficult to tell you." Rivara told me.

I paused for a minute or two. "What do you mean by 'difficult'?"

"It's about you…being a monster." Aurora slowly responded.

"What do you mean, Aurora?"

"This is something we've never told you before…but the only reason why you were a monster…was because of us." Rivara continued.

"Because of you?" I echoed. "Why is that?"

"You see," Aurora began, "many, many years ago, the evil wizard Nightmare came up with the plan to create a demonic beast like no other."

"He would call this beast _Landarius,_ or as many of the Galaxy Soldiers call it…the Light Stealing Dragon. He planned on using it to crush all warriors and we Guardians without effort. It would undoubtedly allow him to achieve his ultimate goal of conquering the universe." explained Chenoa.

"For many years, Nightmare tried and failed to create _Landarius,_ until one creation was going successful. We knew that all would be lost if it was created, so we had to do something." added Rivara.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" I interrupted the Guardians, wanting to know what the point of this was.

"We'll get to that." said Chenoa. "Many years earlier, Magolor gave us a special gift…a crystal that contained the spirit of a creature we do not know of. We decided to use that to stop Nightmare."

"We broke into his home base, and performed a spell on the demon- by replacing its soul with the one within the crystal. We knew that this would weaken it, and we hoped to defeat it in later years." continued Aurora.

"But, when the monster's creation was complete, it wasn't how we expected it to be. We expected it to be a hostile creature like most other demons, but instead it would not listen to Nightmare and did not want to be evil." said Rivara.

"And that was because the spirit within the crystal…was you." concluded Chenoa.

"Wait…ME!? I was only a spirit!?" I gasped.

"No, Landia." said Rivara, shaking her head. "You were some living creature before all of this, but we don't know what. We are terribly sorry, but we had to do this. The universe truly would've been in Nightmare's hands if we hadn't."

I took a moment to process all of this…and then a question came to mind.

"Yes, I understand, Guardians. But one question: couldn't you just try to defeat Nightmare himself before the beast could be created?"

"We're afraid that is easier said than done." Chenoa responded. "There is a much greater force of darkness, not just Nightmare. He is only part of this force."

"There's a greater force that Nightmare's only part of!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Landia; it's a brutally evil force that we call _Dark Matter_. It is the reason why Nightmare is after the universe; so Dark Matter can conquer it, not just him." Aurora answered.

"Dark Matter created Nightmare as an emperor of darkness to support them, and he agreed to-" Rivara started, but as she was talking, the same vision that I saw when staring at Lucky's Lucky Patch the night Magolor saved me in the thunderstorm came back to me, catching me off guard. The large, glowing yellow spot surrounded by a swirling blue aura…it was all the same. But then, unlike the previous time I saw it, the yellow spot pulsed black with a dark aura coming off of it, and the blue aura turned violet.

It felt painful after this strange transformation and made me whimper in pain and fall to the ground, interrupting Rivara.

"Landia, are you alright?" she asked, sounding worried. She then rushed over to see if I was alright.

"I…don't know what just happened…" I moaned. "I just…saw something strange…"

"You saw something strange?" repeated Chenoa. "What was it?"

At this point, I had to tell them about it.

"How many times has this happened?" asked Chenoa.

"This was the second time I had a vision like that, but the first time I saw it transform to a different color!" I answered.

All three Guardians looked at each other, and then looked back at me. "We don't know what it was that you saw. If you experience it again, please tell us." said Aurora.

"I will, Aurora." I responded.

"We have one last thing to tell you before you are dismissed…" began Chenoa.

"Before we replaced Landarius' soul with your, we asked the Galaxy Soldier Army if they were alright with us doing this. Every one of them agreed…except for one brave Star Warrior. Since then, he has been acting rather unusual." explained Aurora.

"We have a feeling that he feels betrayed and now distrusts us. We offered to help him multiple times, but he always denied our help." added Rivara. "So Landia…we are telling you to not trust _Galacta Knight_ , our greatest Star Warrior of all, until we find out what he's up to." she warned.

"I understand, Rivara." I nodded.

"And that concludes our discussion with you. Landia, you are dismissed." Aurora told me.

"But where should I go now?" I questioned.

Chenoa pointed to a tunnel that led out of the area. "That passageway leads to my library. Lucky should be in there doing some studying. He'd be happy to see you!" she directed me.

That reminded me: I still wanted to give Lucky that crystal! So I thanked the Guardians for telling me everything and headed down the passageway, just as Chenoa directed.

* * *

 **A/N: So…you didn't expect any of this, did you? Also, the reason why the Star Rod is in this story is because, according to one of Magolor's lines in KRtDL, it is thought that it was created in Halcandra by an ancient civilization.**

 **I apologize for how long it took for me to update this; I was busy being hyped for** _ **Kirby Star Allies**_ **. Oh wait a second…I DON'T HAVE A SWITCH! (cries)**


	16. Chenoa's Library

**Three Days Earlier:**

 **Blizzard: (checks profile) OH MY GOODNESS! Did I just hit 2,000 views!? How could it be!? It hasn't even been a year yet! How did this happen!? (Faints)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Chenoa's Library

I found myself walking into a large room with shelves carved into its stone walls, each holding a number of colored wedges neatly aligned. Some of the wedges were thicker than others for a reason I didn't know. I had a feeling that this was something that the Guardians invented; only they weren't here to tell me that. But someone else was here; in front of one of the shelves, I could see a little yellow Sphere Doomer with one of the wedges in front of him.

"Lucky?" I asked, trying not to startle him.

"Landia?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

I placed the crystal fragment on the ground before telling him "Magolor brought us here to talk with the Guardians. I just finished talking with them, when Chenoa told me to…well…follow this pathway to her 'library.' Do you know where that is?"

Lucky laughed a bit. "I didn't even know that you were here! And this is her library, right here."

I paused for a moment. "This is it?" I wondered out loud. "What exactly is this place?"

"This is a place where Chenoa often writes books. I was just doing some studying." Lucky told me.

"What's studying?" I asked in confusion.

"Here, have a look for yourself!" he said, showing me the object in front of him.

I only stared blankly at it. I had no clue what it was, other than one of the wedges like the ones on the shelves. Its interior had light yellow sheets with dark scribbles all over them, but I didn't know what they meant.

"What is this, Lucky?" I asked. "And what are these marks for?"

"Well, I guess you don't know how to read." said Lucky. "We call it a book, and the lines inside it is writing. Sometimes I also call them words that speak themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…this may be a bit hard to understand, but…each word builds a sentence, and each sentence creates a picture in your mind. Does that make sense?"

"I…think so." I stated slowly.

"And many sentences put together makes a story, which then can be either told or written down in a book like this!" Lucky explained.

I nodded. "Now that makes sense."

But then I realized that I was forgetting something.

"Um…Lucky?" I started, feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I…I have something I wanted to give you."

"What is it?"

I walked back over to the crystal fragment a picked it up in my jaws before walking back over to Lucky and showing it to him.

"For me?" he gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I found it this morning when I was doing some fishing. I thought you might like it!" I told him.

"I love it!" he said, giving me a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome." I chuckled. "I wanted to give it to you earlier, when you were with the Guardians with that…structure…but you flew away before I had the chance to talk to you."

"Structure?" Lucky questioned.

"Well…that thing that the Guardians were working with…I don't know what you call it…"

"Do you mean the Power-Transfer Device?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Or at least, that's what Magolor called it…I think…"

"That was something that the Guardians created years ago to…well…use some of my power…" Lucky told me, leaving me a bit suspicious…

"Are you alright, Lucky?" I asked. "You sound a bit…ashamed."

"Well, the thing is…" he started. There was a long pause before he spoke up again.

"Can I…tell you a bit of a secret?"

"Is it something bad?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't feel overwhelmed.

"Well…I'm nervous that you might…laugh at me…"

"I would never laugh at you Lucky."

He looked up at me with a sparkle in his ruby-red eyes.

"You never laughed at me for having four heads, so I shouldn't laugh at you either."

"You really mean it?" he asked.

"I certainly do." I answered.

Lucky took a deep breath. "Alright…this is something I've never told you about before…" he said.

Without saying another word, he presented me his left wing. His Lucky Patch started glowing for a few seconds before a strange pink eye-shaped pattern appeared on it. I found it a bit creepy, but did my best not to freak out.

"I know; it's creepy, right?"

I could tell that Lucky was reading my mind.

"What is it? Why do you have it?" I asked.

"I've always had it, but I have no idea why." Lucky answered. "The Guardians call it my _Miracle Eye_ , and even they don't know why I have it!"

"That…says something alright…" I thought out loud.

"But the strange thing is that the Guardians have never seen anything like this before, not even with other Star Doomers!" Lucky told me.

I didn't say anything.

"But the Guardians have discovered that it generates a ton of energy, so sometimes I let them use it!"

"Let them use it?" I repeated. "How do you do that?"

"Using the Power-Transfer Device, of course!" said Lucky. "My Miracle Eye produces so much energy that I can't use all of it, so I let the Guardians use it for some of their creations."

"So…does the 'device' take the energy away from you? Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes, it does take a portion of the energy, and then it gets transferred to another device for the Guardians to use. Sometimes it hurts a little, but I don't mind because I'm doing something good for them."

"I understand."

"And they let me take a break after each energy transfer, so I often come in here to do a bit of reading! And that's what I was doing before you walked in. It's really a lot of fun!"

I stared at the book in front of Lucky. "I wish I knew what this meant, though. How do you even understand this?"

"Magolor and the Guardians taught me how to read many years ago. And I've become attached to it!" Lucky told me. "And this is a book that Magolor wrote about his journey to a parallel world."

"What's a 'parallel world'?"

"I don't know if you'd understand this then…" said Lucky. "Maybe there's another one that you'll like."

I wasn't sure what he meant with the last part.

Lucky closed the book, grabbed it by the corner with his teeth, and then neatly put it on one of the shelves. He then pulled another one off the shelves and brought it over to me.

"This is one I think you would like; a rather popular legend here in Halcandra." Lucky spoke.

"But how can I read it? I don't know how!" I said.

"No worries, Landia!" said Lucky. "I can read it for you!"

And so, Lucky read the book for me, while I stayed silent and focused.

* * *

 _The story was about a beautiful kingdom by a great blue ocean, where all creatures lived in peace. But there was a problem; in the surrounding ocean of this kingdom lived a great, serpentine beast that many of the creatures in the kingdom did not trust. No one knew why it was there. It would always remain perched on a costal rock all day and night, staying still as a stone statue. Some said that it would move occasionally, but the sight of this happening was very rare. Its golden scales would shine in the remains of the twilight sun, making stars of its own appear on its back. Some would consider it the most incredible sight that dusk could offer. But for years to come, nobody in the kingdom could figure out why the beast was here. But there must have been some purpose for its presence…_

 _Then, one day, a great disaster arrived. Without warning, a great storm rolled in, completely darkening the normally clear skies to near pitch-black. And there was no way to escape it. But just when everyone in the kingdom felt that all hope was lost, they could see a great light appear from the now-darkened water. It was none other than the great beast itself; no other creature had scales of pure gold. But many of the kingdom's residents felt that it was only there to cause harm in some way or another, while others thought that it would only stand there like it always did. However, they were quickly proven wrong. The great beast raised its head, and then let out a loud roar towards the sky. Its roar was so powerful that it tore the storm clouds open, bringing in a great ray of light and eradicating the entire storm in a matter of seconds._

 _The residents of the kingdom cheered to know that they were saved from the storm. Now they all knew that this magnificent creature was there to protect them this whole time. From that moment on, the residents of this beautiful kingdom began to trust the beast, and gave it the title the_ Serpent of the Sun _. It once again would come out from the water and keep watch over the kingdom, and no disastrous storm or monster attacked the kingdom ever since._

* * *

Lucky then closed the book. "So, how was that?"

"Wow. That was…incredible!" I told him. I could barely even find the right words to say.

"Now can you see why I like reading so much? It truly takes your mind on an adventure!" said Lucky.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this spectacular!" I said.

"I know, right? It's so powerful!" he replied. "Some even say that it's mightier than a sword. Sometimes I think of you when I read this legend."

"You think of me?" I asked. "In what way?"

"Well, I kind of see you as powerful enough to erase a storm, the way the beast did in the legend." he explained.

"But how? I can't roar!" I told him.

"He means it in some other way."

I looked over at the passageway that led to here and saw Magolor…well, "standing" there and watching us.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but overhear…" Magolor said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's alright Magolor." Lucky answered him. "And yes, I did mean it in another way."

"I knew it!" Magolor said cheerfully. "Anyway, Landia, I came in here to tell you that your siblings should be here any minute now."

"Are they talking with the Guardians too?" I asked.

"Yes, and I will take you back home when they're finished if you'd like." said Magolor.

"Yes; I would appreciate that, Master." I responded.

We all waited there for a short while before the Guardians came in with my siblings. We thanked the Guardians for the discussion, and then we left for the Falls Realm, where we stayed for many years to come.

* * *

 **A/N: (Blizzard wakes up) Wow, 2,000 views in less than a year…I honestly can't thank you all enough! I NEVER thought I would make it this far, especially not this fast! Thank you all so much!**

 **Anyway, I will be publishing the prequel tomorrow, so keep an eye out if you're interested!**


	17. Lucky Goes Missing

**A/N: I can't believe it's been a full year since I uploaded this…it feels like that was yesterday! That's enough of a reason for me to upload today! But just a warning: it will start to get suspenseful this point forward.**

 **LAST MINUTE EDIT: I meant to upload this earlier today…sorry about that.**

 **Responses:**

 **HeartCipher: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Anon: No need to worry…** **never** **would I do such a thing to my precious little Doomer character.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Lucky Goes Missing

It was nearly one hundred years since my siblings and I visited Halcandra with Magolor for the first time. I was now three hundred years old, and still nowhere near adulthood. It felt wonderful to be young…but I still couldn't roar. And something seemed very strange on that cold, rainy morning. It was very early when I emerged from our den, when I could see an odd yet familiar figure in the distance. But it wasn't Magolor. It was Lucky.

The little Sphere Doomer instantly seemed to notice me, and quickly flew over. It seemed that he wanted to tell me something.

"Landia! I know it's early, but I have something exciting to share with you!" he said.

"Sure; what is it?" I questioned.

"Well first…can I please come in? You know, out of the rain?" he asked politely.

"Be my guest." I answered, allowing him to come into the den.

"Alright…well, it turns out Garlude's becoming a true Star Warrior!"

"She is? But wasn't she a Star Warrior when I first met her?" I asked.

"No; at that point, she was considered just a Galaxy Soldier, although some called her a Star Warrior for her bravery and skill." Lucky explained. "But she's going to become one in the next few days! And you're invited to her ceremony!"

"I'm invited? She wants me to come?" I asked.

"Yes; she allowed me to read her thoughts since she can't speak, and she would appreciate if you could attend her ceremony of ascension!"

"Can my siblings come too?"

"Why, of course they can! Garlude would be very proud!"

"Then I'm happy to come!" I told him.

"Then it's settled; I'll tell her and the Guardians that you'll be attending the ceremony…as soon as this rain stops, of course."

A few days later, Lucky returned and told us that he would take us to Halcandra since Magolor was busy with something. All four of us were happy to let him do so. He took us to the same pathway beneath the cliffs that Magolor showed us nearly a century earlier. He took us to the same exact spot that Magolor did, and then fired a sphere of energy at the same crystal, creating a red star shaped portal that I knew would take us to Halcandra. Lucky turned around and asked if we were all ready. We agreed that we were, and then all jumped into the portal.

* * *

We found ourselves entering the volcanic world, but not in the same spot as we did many years back. We were much closer to Haldera Volcano now, which seemed much calmer compared to the last time we visited. But there was something else different here; just to my side, I noticed a mysterious, blue-white ship with a darker blue emblem covered in stars and three paddles and a wing-shape flanking its side. This certainly was never here before.

Lucky must have noticed that I was staring at the ship, or he was reading my thoughts. "That's actually something I was going to show you!" I heard him exclaim. "It's a magnificent vessel that the Guardians and Galaxy Soldiers crafted years ago. They call it the _Lor Starcutter_."

"Lor Starcutter?" my left-head brother echoed.

"That sounds like something Magolor would call it." continued my right-head brother.

Lucky laughed a bit. "It's actually named after him!" he told my brothers. "And because of this, he often looks out for it."

Just then, Magolor appeared from the other side of the ship with a cloth in his hand. It looked as if he was polishing the side of it. And Chenoa was standing on the ground, watching him.

"I can see that you really care about it, don't you?" I heard Chenoa say to Magolor.

"Why, thank you Chenoa!" Magolor giggled. "It's my pleasure to look after the Lor."

"Magolor! Chenoa!" Lucky called out to them.

Both of them turned to us. "Back already, Lucky?" questioned Magolor.

"Well, Landia was ready to leave as soon as I arrived." Lucky told him. "Should I show them where the ceremony is taking place?"

Chenoa smiled. "Let us come with you." she responded. "My sisters and the Galaxy Soldiers are waiting."

From there, we all followed Chenoa and Magolor.

* * *

We were taken to a finely decorated area of flat rock, rather close to the mechanical facility, where many Galaxy Soldiers were waiting, along with Aurora and Rivara. Garlude was there too, looking a bit nervous. I could understand though; who wouldn't be nervous for an event like this? But it seemed to fade when she realized that we arrived. And the other Galaxy Soldiers didn't seem alarmed in any way, which left me a bit surprised.

"Welcome, Magolor and Landia." Aurora told us upon arrival. "We were just about ready to begin."

"Hold on a second…" said my sister. "Where did Lucky go?"

I realized at that moment that Lucky wasn't here, leaving me worried. What happened to him? Did he get lost on the way here? Or did he run off just now?

"Wasn't he just with us?" Magolor asked. I couldn't tell if he was talking to us or himself.

"He said that he would come here with us!" said my right-head brother.

"Could he have wandered off while we were on our way here?" my left-head brother wondered aloud.

"It's possible; he has done that many times in the past." said Rivara. "But he's never done it before a big event like this."

Aurora turned to Garlude. "Lady Garlude, should we proceed with your ascension to becoming a Star Warrior or would you rather have Lucky here?" she asked her.

Garlude responded by pointing her golden sword toward the volcano.

"You'd rather look for Lucky?" asked Aurora.

Garlude nodded.

"Alright then." Aurora responded before announcing that we would all be on a search to find Lucky. My siblings decided to check the path we took here with the Guardians, while Magolor and I decided to check around here with Garlude. We couldn't find much, but as night began to fall, the Guardians and my siblings were back with something important to tell us.

"We found out where Lucky is." announced Aurora.

"On the way here, he was captured by one of Nightmare's demons." continued Chenoa.

All of the Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors gasped, along with me and Magolor.

"We suspect that he was taken to Nightmare Enterprises. We will investigate." added Rivara.

A short while after, the Guardians took me to a nearby cave and told me to stay there for the night and keep watch.

"We are going to investigate Nightmare's base to see if Lucky is there before anything happens to him. We will be taking your family with us, but we will make sure they are safe at all times." Aurora told me.

I agreed to stay there for the night and let the Guardians take my family with them. They left shortly after, while I stayed there to guard to cave before I fell asleep.

* * *

 _The next thing I knew was that I was in a strange room with nothing in it, other than five tall containers filled with an eerie violet fluid. But it took me several minutes to notice that something even creepier was in these containers; suspended within the fluid were Sphere Doomers with many wires attached to their bodies. There was one in each container, and each looked as if all the color in their feathers was drained away. They could barely even move; if I hadn't noticed any small movements they made, I wouldn't have been able to tell if they were even alive. But it seemed that the Guardians and my siblings were here too; although I couldn't see them, I could hear their voices._

" _No…it can't be…Amber? Is it really her?" I heard Chenoa say._

 _I wanted to see if she and the other Guardians were behind me, but my gaze and head were locked in place; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away from this terrible sight._

" _It must be. But these little ones…who could they be?" came Aurora's voice._

 _One of the Doomers was much larger than the others and in a wider container, and that one was moving the least._

" _Look at that one in the center; he looks like he's in pain." said Rivara._

 _The Doomer in the center container's wings were twitching, his eyes shut tight. I could tell that he was in great pain and was clearly frightened. I was desperately hoping that it wasn't Lucky in there…_

" _What are you three talking about?" whispered my left-head brother._

" _Can't you see? These are wild Sphere Doomers that were captured to be turned into monsters. Such an unforgivable act…" said Chenoa._

" _Is there some way to let them out?" my right-head brother quietly questioned the Guardians._

" _We might have no choice but to break these chambers…and you three will have to help us out." Rivara told them._

" _You all go for the little ones." commanded Aurora. "Rivara, you go for the struggling one. Chenoa and I will take care of Amber."_

 _Everything went black before I heard a loud crash._

* * *

 **A/N: (sighs) Wow…uploading one chapter a day for four days in a row…I think I need to go take a nap. That being said, I'm going to take a bit of a break from writing for now, but I'll be back in March. I'll see you then!**


	18. The Stolen Patch

**A/N: Well, it just so happens that I'm uploading the (approximate) halfway point…on my birthday! Hey, I told myself 'why not' and did it, so…is there anything else I can say? Maybe let's hope I'll get** _ **Kirby Star Allies**_ **? Oh wait… (Remembers that she doesn't have a Switch yet; face-palms)…In that case, maybe I want that instead.**

 **Response to TechnoDee: Welcome back! And…this is quite embarrassing, but I still haven't beaten** _ **Kirby Battle Royale**_ **yet! (I swear, why do I have to be so bad at that game!? I'm not great with fighting games…even if I still like them). But I plan on doing a Let's Play on Star Allies as soon as I get my claws on it! And yes, let's hope Lucky's alright…it certainly would be great if she could come rescue him.**

 **Also, as a response from back in Chapter 14…(Is in North-East America during a cold Winter storm, freezes to death).**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Stolen Patch

The next thing I knew was that I was still in the cave where the Guardians left me. I couldn't help but wonder what that strange dream was…the large containers of fluid, the trapped Doomers…just what was all of that?

I stopped to think about it for a bit…and then thought about the dream from centuries earlier, on the Night before Wolfwrath scarred me…were the two dreams possibly related? Were those the same Sphere Doomers as before? Could that have been Lucky's family?

Was Lucky trying to tell me something?

I was torn out of my thoughts when I realized that I wasn't alone in here; on the other side of the cave was a small bird-like creature with shiny red-pink feathers, short wings with an orange tint, and a long crest on top of its head. It looked an awful lot like a Pixie Doomer; a bird that would occasionally visit the Crag and Falls Realms during the cold season. Lucky once told me that they were related to his own species. But these were rather fearful and skittish critters…so why was this one in here? I would have thought that one would flee at my sight. Did it somehow not notice me?

The little bird's eyes slowly opened and it seemed to notice me now. But it didn't seem one bit afraid of me. It only stayed there and stared at me with golden eyes, which left me a bit confused; normally, Pixie Doomers had bold teal eyes, but not this one. Not to mention that its wings looked a lot shorter than the Pixie Doomers I was used to seeing back at home. It made me wonder if it was a different kind. But after a few short moments, it let out a gentle squeal and flew to the back of the cave. I got a touch nervous that it was heading towards one of the Guardians' chambers, so I decided to follow it to make sure it wouldn't stir up trouble.

Little did I know that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

I allowed it to guide me to one of the underground springs, which made me think it was heading to the Guardians' chamber. That was until it made a sudden turn above the water and headed to a tunnel that I've never noticed before. From how it looked, it didn't seem to be after the Guardians' chamber. _Maybe its nest is down here._ I wondered. _But then again…what if it's taking another path I don't know about? Or could it possibly want my help? Maybe I should check, just in case…_

With that, I kept following it down this dark tunnel with few crystals to give off light. Thankfully, the Doomer's feathers gave off a faint glow that guided my way. Just as we came to a nearly empty chamber, it came to a halt, leaving me a bit suspicious. It kept its back turned for the longest time, while I felt very unsettled; I could feel something watching me from the darkness. It didn't necessarily feel evil, but there were clearly a dozen eyes on me from all directions. At this point, I felt unsafe and slowly began to walk away, hoping no one would even realize I was there…

But as I approached the tunnel that would guide me back to the springs, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, knocking me to the ground. My vision became blurry and I had a hard time standing back up. I could still hear perfectly fine, and clearly heard a ferocious voice from the darkness.

" **NOW! Go after her!"**

Once that hit my ears, I tried to snap out of this dizziness- but it was too much for me to handle. I then felt something grab me and something burning hot tie up around my neck and feet, making me screech in blind pain. It still wasn't as painful as when Wolfwrath scarred me though. My vision returned to normal seconds later, but I still couldn't fully stand up; not because of dizziness or confusion, but because something was…weighing me down. And there was no way to turn my head away from the many monsters surrounding me, one of which was the Pixie Doomer that I trailed behind earlier…

All of them gave me an intense glare. **""You thought running away from all of us was a good idea?!"** one yelled. **"You should really think twice!"**

I then realized that my neck and feet were tightly wrapped in heavy shackles that had an orange tint to them. That must have been why was in so much pain.

" **You're coming with us now!"** another demon screeched.

…I should've known. All of this was a trap; only to lure me down here so I would be recaptured. This Doomer must have been captured and transformed into a monster to use as bait. The beasts began to drag me away by the heated chains, while I was far too weak to resist their strength.

I was taken to another chamber, only lit by the evil Doomer's body. Pain continued to strike me and my neck felt like it was bleeding a little. The beasts then stopped and gave me a wicked gaze, leaving me so scared that I could barely move.

" **Tell us** **false demon** **…why did you run away from Master Nightmare?"** one asked ferociously.

I refused to say a word. I didn't even try. But I didn't want to look scared while doing it either…so I angrily glared back at them.

The same demonic beast didn't seem one bit intimidated and gained an enraged expression. **"Answer the question, false demon!"** it demanded.

I didn't appreciate that they were still using the name they gave me three hundred years earlier and growled at them slightly, hoping they would stop calling me that. But it seemed to give them the wrong message.

The Doomer let out a low growl and launched a sphere of its own color at me, knocking me over again. Fortunately, it didn't have any effect on my vision this time. All of the demons then began to close in on me, and I felt that there was only one thing left to do…

I attempted to let out a loud roar, but only high-pitched squeals and cries escaped my mouth. And it only angered the demons further.

Without warning, one monster struck me across the back from behind with the claw on its wing, making me shriek in pain. I tried to back away, but the burning chains only put pressure on my neck and feet when I did.

" **Pathetic!"** yelled a monster. **"You were designed to be stronger than all of us combined, and that's all you can do?!"**

" **Leave her be!"** a different voice shouted.

Just then, an armored figure came crashing in, and the beasts all fled cowardly into the darkness. All that remained was the one who scared them off; a knight with hot-pink skin, orchid-colored bird-like wings, and a shiny-white mask over its face, revealing only its eyes. It held a pink lance with a white handle in its right hand and a round white shield with a pink outline and a gold cross in its left. It stared at me for no more than several seconds before it took a step back and slashed its lance, breaking the shackles that burned my neck and feet.

"Be not afraid." said the knight in a deep voice, clearly masculine. "We must scape!"

I then followed him up the same path where I was lured into this trap.

* * *

The knight took me back to the spring which the evil Pixie Doomer and I passed on the way, where he happily cleaned my wounds and allowed me to take a long drink of water. Once my cuts and burns were healed, he clearly wanted to make sure that I was alright.

"Are you not injured?" he asked.

I was about to answer "yes" when I remembered something that Magolor taught me: avoid talking to strangers. He told me that it was something a good friend of his always taught him. So I only nodded to let the knight know I was fine.

"Very well, then. Now, I have something of concern to share with you…Princess Landia, is it not?" he spoke. "Meta Knight and the Guardians told us about you."

I tilted my head to one side, slightly confused by his words.

"What a man am I? Why I am none other than a great Star Warrior of the Galaxy Soldier Army. Many look upon me as the greatest member of all…"

This only confused me further; if this was a Star Warrior, then why didn't he show up to Garlude's ceremony? Unless I didn't notice him then…

"But I fear…your friend Lucky is in dear peril. You know of his Star Patch, do you not?"

I nodded.

"Well, it was abducted from him…by none other than Nightmare himself!"

I gasped in horror. Nightmare stole…no, _abducted_ Lucky's Patch?! I clearly remembered everything Lucky told me the day he invited me to the ceremony…

-Flashback-

"Then it's settled; I'll tell her and the Guardians that you'll be attending the ceremony…as soon as this rain stops, of course." Lucky said cheerfully.

I laughed a little bit. "Yes indeed; there's no need to go out there in this condition."

We decided to settle down beside my siblings, who were still fast asleep. I was rather close to falling asleep myself when a question that I wanted to ask Lucky came to mind.

"Lucky?" I started.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Why exactly do you have your Lucky Patch?"

Lucky paused for a moment. "I don't know exactly…" he answered. "…but I always had it. My best guess is that it was extreme luck."

"Did anyone else in your family have one?" I asked.

"Not from what I know. My mother and siblings didn't, but I'm not sure about my father…I never knew him."

"Then maybe it was extreme luck…"

"Maybe, but we might never know, Landia." Lucky replied. "I don't care that much about how I got it anyway. All I'm really concerned with is losing it!"

"Losing it?" I echoed. "What do you mean?"

"According to one of Chenoa's books, it's thought that Star Doomers can have their Star Patches removed by extreme force. I don't know if it's true, but I'd really hate if it was!"

"But what would happen if you lost it?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I've heard that we Star Doomers can't survive without our Star Patches!"

"That's terrible!" I responded. "But I'm sure that you won't lose yours, Lucky."

Lucky sighed in relief. "Thanks Landia. I'm sure I won't ever lose it either."

-Flashback Over-

Yet my words were wrong. How could I forget? The Lucky Patch…this wasn't something small that gave Lucky extreme power, he would perish without it!

The knight looked away and shook his head. "Undeniably, it was a far-beyond painful and unforgivable deed of Nightmare; certainly he owes great power and will do anything to cry a match, even if it means sacrificing a creature helpless compared to him."

He stared up at the roof of the cave. "But what I fear most greatest is that he will confound your little friend if something is done not…and that is truly something beyond thy conceit…"

He then made direct eye contact with me. "Princess Landia, at this point only you can save our precious Star Doomer; you of anyone." he told me seriously. "But afore me, it is not my affection that I allow thee to battle the great Emperor of Darkness unfurnished. Please come with me; I shall fettle you for an ultimate battle!"

I thought about it for a few moments before nodding to accept his offer. He then drew his lance and slashed it at the cave wall at the speed of lightning, making a star-shaped blue portal reveal itself. The masked knight then led me through.

* * *

I was taken to a pitch-black room where all that was visible was the knight's gleaming eyes and armor, although there was also a faint glow coming from the endless distance. But along with that, there was a loud clanging sound that seemed to come from all directions, as well as deeply muffled, nearly silent voices that I couldn't understand. It was eerie to my sensitive ears.

"Mind not the sounds of the dark." spoke the knight. "Its reason of presence is to frighten thee."

His words made me feel a bit better. He then guided me over to the glowing object, which I couldn't take my eyes off upon closer examination. It was a beautiful golden crown with a light blue gem in its center and many limbs extending from its face. It was so dazzling; it was hard for me to think about anything else.

"A true beauty, is it not?" said the knight. "It is a legendary treasure of ours; we name it the _Master Crown!_ "

The distant clanging grew louder as if coming closer, and I could hear faint grunting noises playing alongside it. But just as the knight commanded, I did my best to ignore it.

"What a treasure it is? Oh, such a treasure! It is spoken that it gifts tremendous power to the one who bears it, as well as protection against her enemies! What more could anyone ask!"

His words were astonishing.

The knight picked up the crown and stared at it. "You saving him and slaying Nightmare with such power…certainly would it bring Lucky an end to his unhappiness…" he boasted. "…why, for him it would be such dear happiness to earn back his vital power!"

He then turned towards me, his hot-pink eyes blazing deep through his visor. "Tell me, Princess Landia…do you wish to gain such power and save your Star Doomer friend?"

I stayed silent for a while, unable to decide. The distant clanging grew louder by the second; grabbing my nerves and then letting them go, leaving an unsettled feeling.

I felt comforted at the sound of the knight's voice. "Your name means ruler, does it not?"

I remembered when Lucky named me…when he told me that the name meant ruler…

"And besides…the Guardians of Nebula and thy siblings might help thee." The knight went on.

Then I remembered that the Guardians went to Nightmare Enterprises to search for Lucky…and they told me that they needed my siblings to help them out…

I stared at the knight for several moments before lowering my head, allowing him to place the crown. But just as it was about to be put into place, I heard a very loud crash, followed by a very familiar Sphere Doomer's voice.

" **NO LANDIA! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S A TRICK!"**

I quickly gasped and raised my head in alert. "Lucky…" I barely whispered.

But it was too late; the Master Crown was already on my head. The knight quickly let go of it and backed away. The crown gave off an intense glow from on my head…

And then I felt an extreme shock of intense pain; far worse than any I've ever felt before. I screamed horridly, trying to resist it in any way, but I was helpless against it. I did this for as long as I could, hoping that someone would hear me and try to help, that there was some way to resist the unbearable pain…

But then after a bit of time, the pain died down; not all the way, but enough to let me move again. Now I wanted to know if that was supposed to happen, so I tried to look over to the knight…

But for some reason, I couldn't turn my head, no matter how hard I tried. No, scratch that…I practically couldn't do anything; move my wing, lift my foot, or even shift my gaze. I was literally frozen solid.

And then my head turned, but it wasn't me. Something else must have been controlling me; I had absolutely no control over my own body. And then a wicked cackle filled the pitch-black air. The room suddenly went light, and whatever was controlling my body forced me to look up at a sight that made me scream silently.

At the very edge of the platform where I was standing was great Nightmare himself!

* * *

 **A/N: So the suspense has kicked up, hasn't it? But I'm sure that everyone's going to criticize me for using old English in my writing…I'm sorry about that. But I don't think the site will allow me to add footnotes…**

 **Also, about the** _ **Pixie Doomer**_ **…you know those red/pink Doomers (the ones with wings, not spikes) that you fight in Another Dimension? Yeah, that's what I call them. They look like pixies to me…**

 **Anyway, I know this is the only time I've uploaded this month (I've been busy this month, mainly working on a cover for this story), but I may or may not update again until April…once again, I'm terribly sorry. If anything does update, it will certainly be the prequel. I won't promise anything though. Anyway, I'm going to go celebrate! See you next time!**


	19. The Will of the Master Crown

**A/N: And…I'M BACK, BAGON! Oh wait, wrong series…**

 **I'm awfully sorry for the long wait everyone. I was just finishing my exams over the past few weeks and got caught up in a bit of a writer's block. Luckily, I passed all my classes and will (hopefully) be writing more until September.**

 **Also…for those of you who read chapter 3 of the prequel…I'm sorry if the author's note I wrote there made you worried. What really happened was that an internet friend of mine was being cyberbullied for the past few months and deleted his account. I just had to let my feelings out then.**

 **Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy.**

 **Responses:**

 **TechnoDee: Yeah, that's about all they said in KRtDL's main mode, but a bit more was hinted in Extra mode and Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (I don't know if you've played it, just saying). And wait, how'd you know it was him? Did I perhaps make his description too detailed? And for what the crown will do…we'll just have to see what Landia says.**

 **Also…eh, you're not missing anything with Battle Royale; it's just a game where you and your opponent beat the daylights out of each other.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! And I will keep working on it.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Will of the Master Crown

He was enormous; far larger than I ever imagined, and dressed in a deep-violet cloak covered in stars. Giant fangs protruded from his gaping mouth, which was fixed into a wicked smile. And just below him was a sight that left me horrified; little Lucky was confined into a tiny cage surrounded by thick layers of metal on three sides. Another lay on the ground in front of the cage, and then I realized that he must've been making the clanging sound by trying to break free. But he failed to do so in time, and now held an expression of pure horror in his once cheerful-red eyes.

Nightmare let out another loud cackle. "So your plan didn't turn against us after all! Well done, Sir Galacta Knight!" he boasted.

I felt incredible shock that I could not show. I mean, _this_ … _ **THIS**_ was _Galacta Knight?!_ It was such a shock that I can barely even put it into words…

Lucky smashed his forehead against the side of the cage without the extra protective layer. "No…Landia…please… **snap out of it!** " he panicked.

Nightmare cackled again, gazing down at him wickedly. "It's too late, _child_." He told him fiercely. "Your 'friend' there is under complete possession of the will of the Master Crown; she  no longer has control over herself!"

Now I felt even more shocked, if I wasn't enough already. This crown was possessing my body…I should've known this would be a trick. I was fooled _twice_ on the same night.

Galacta Knight thrusted his lance into the air. "Thou shall **cry a match!** " he cheered.

"Not quite yet, Galacta…" Nightmare replied. "Just one last step before then." He turned to my cursed body. "Now, crowned ruler…as for your so-called 'friend' here… **do away with him!** "

My cursed body began to walk towards the young bird, who looked scared out of his wits. I wanted to do anything to resist the will of the Master Crown, but nothing seemed to work even the slightest bit…although there must have been something I could do to save his life…Anything!

" **Stop right there!"**

My possessed self turned around to see that the Guardians of Nebula and my siblings were right there. The Guardians appeared stunned, while my siblings were clearly horrified at the sight of me– their own sister –under complete control.

" **GALACTA!"** the Guardians shouted at the sight of him.

"Must thou have me caught…" Galacta Knight mumbled.

"What have you done to Lucky and Landia?!" Aurora demanded.

"Well, if it isn't the Guardians of Nebula themselves!" Nightmare taunted her. "Let me guess: you've come to save your 'Star Doomer' child…well, you're too late now; his Star Patch is no more!"

The Guardians stared at Lucky's little cage for only seconds before their eyes turned pitch-black, which then changed back to color at the sound of Nightmare's wicked voice.

"And for your dragon 'pet,' she can no longer obey your commands, as long as she is under the Master Crown's power!"

All three of my siblings gasped, and my left-head brother even fell to the ground face-first. The Guardians gained furious expressions, and the crystals on their chests began glowing intensely. Galacta Knight didn't seem to put up with this and pointed his lance at them.

"Do not dare!" he threatened them. "I am afraid not of battle!"

The Guardians' core crystals dimmed partially, but the tips of their streamers started glowing. Without warning, the three of them raised their streamers above their heads, making a sphere of light appear. The spheres each transformed into a ray of stars that was fired into a star-shaped portal above them. No one in the room seemed to take this seriously, although my siblings looked truly astonished.

They and the Guardians gave Nightmare an intense glare, while I wished I could've done the same. The Guardians' eyes were glowing fiercely. The glowing of their Crystal Hearts died down fully, revealing a large eye smack in the center of each. A rumor widely spoken of at Nightmare Enterprises was true: each Guardian had what were known as a "Cosmic Eye."

The eyes each lit up, and then a ray burst out of each at the speed of lightning, straight at the evil wizard Nightmare. But it was no use; as quick as these bolts, Nightmare's cloak spread open, showing a pitch-black void filled with tiny white stars. The bolts were sent directly into that void, leaving Nightmare unharmed. And then, as I was forced to look back at the Guardians, there was the sight of the same demonic beasts that ambushed me earlier sneaking up behind them. There was no way I could warn them. By the time the Guardians turned around to realize, it was too late; the beasts had their claws and wings on them. While the Guardians struggled to break free, several of the monsters shoved a sphere-shaped device around them preventing them from escaping in any way. My siblings spat fireballs at each device, but it didn't help.

The three little dragons quickly looked back at me, clearly panicking. My cursed self let out a deep snarl; a sound that I never could've made on my own, and then a dark beam shot out of the crown above my head. The beam split into three and struck each of my siblings. They wailed in pain, most likely equal to the level I felt earlier. But at that exact moment, I was able to regain control for a split-second, and spat a fireball at Lucky's tiny cage. It shattered one side of it, and Lucky rushed out of it and disappeared. I then turned back to my siblings, who seemed to be losing this fight against the will of the crown taking control over them. Just as it regained control over me, my vision darkened and the three little dragons looked up at me…only it wasn't them; their once icy-blue eyes were now dark-green with a harsh gaze. I heard Nightmare cackle behind me.

"Ha-ha! That's more like it!"

"Now have thou power times four!" Galacta Knight boasted.

But as soon as he spoke that, a great portal opened above him, and what appeared to be large crystals surrounded him. He gazed around at them before they quickly closed in on him and sealed him inside. The now encapsulated knight was then carried away in the pink crystal back into the portal before it closed behind.

Nightmare grunted. "Who needs him? He already did what I needed."

From their confinements, I noticed the Guardians give a small, sad smile. The monsters then then took them away to the unknown. As they left, my cursed siblings flew over and we formed up into a single dragon of which we stayed for a long time.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I have become a true demon. The four young dragons that the Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors once knew were no more. As a possessed, four-headed dragon, we were sent back to Halcandra to wreak havoc upon the land. We would often stay at Haldera Volcano's peak and watch the warriors and monsters tear each other to shreds. If a strong demon was in danger, it was always us who came to their rescue. In this case, we fought the warriors with the power of this crown, occasionally even taking a few of the warriors' lives. And we were forced to watch every horrifying moment of it. Without their Guardians, the warriors were no match for me, or even some of the monsters. And it didn't stop there; countless times we or other monsters would steal many of the Guardians' treasured creations and bring them back to the volcano, including the beautiful Lor Starcutter. And if that wasn't bad enough, we would often destroy these treasures and still keep them for ourselves should they want to be reclaimed. We would take whatever treasures we could, destroyed or in perfect shape, to the dark cave where we rested, and almost no one dared to go searching within. Those who were brave enough would often find themselves torn apart shortly after.

Having to live through all this was an endless nightmare. But the monsters were more than delighted to have us as their savior…if they even had feelings. As time passed, many of the beasts began to call us the "Guardian Angel" of Halcandra for our ferocious deeds. As for Nightmare, he became so powerful and greatly feared that his name was rarely spoken by Galaxy Soldiers, who would refer to him as "NME" instead. And during all of this, I completely lost track of time, of the stolen treasures, of how many warriors were killed or injured…of who I was. It was all in the will of the Master Crown, and it seemed that nothing could change that fact.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm sorry if this chapter looks a bit short; I was originally going to make it a lot longer, but decided to split it into two due to a very long chapter length.**


	20. Guardian Angel

**A/N: YES, CHAPTER 20, DRAGONS! Alright, maybe I'm overreacting...**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I meant to upload this _much_ earlier, and then my computer broke. Thank goodness I didn't lose any important documents...**

 **Response to TechnoDee: Yeah, you have to feel bad for her. What did she ever do to Galacta or Nightmare?**

 **And about Galacta being sealed away...that actually was the Guardians sealing him, but I can understand why you'd see it as Nightmare. As for what Hyness ranted (I have not deciphered his rambling when I wrote the last chapter), I think the "nightmare of a galactic crisis" was something far worse...if what he said was even true (he's clearly demented). Actually, I'll have to think about that.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Guardian Angel

There was utter silence as we woke from our slumber in the dark cave to check on _our_ collected treasures for what felt like the hundredth time. "Thankfully," none of them were harmed or stolen, and it was time for us to go back to sleep.

Or at least…that's what the Master Crown seemed to think.

An untellable amount of time passed as we slept, when suddenly…a great, loud _**CRASH**_ shook the ground and the entire cave crumbled on top of us. This forced us to climb our way to the surface of the rubble and the light of day with only the small claws on our wings. We fully woke in the evening light with an enormous yawn before leaping to the edge of the cliff where our cave once stood. And then we saw him staring at us angrily: Magolor, with no warriors, Guardians, or even Lucky in sight. He was alone, and didn't look one bit afraid.

We gave Magolor and evil gaze and deep snarl, while he pointed his jeweled staff at us. "You listen here, _Crown_ …how dare I even call you Master!" he growled. "Lucky told me everything about you, about Galacta, about what happened to the Guardians…"

We kept glaring at him intensely, beyond enraged.

"I came to say this: I want my baby dragons back, and I _will_ fight you alone if I have to! I will never, _**EVER**_ forgive you for possessing them!" he shouted.

Showing acceptance to challenge, we, the Guardian Angel of Halcandra, gave a roar that our real voices never could've produced- a false roar. We then jumped into flight and charged at Magolor with full speed. But it was bad luck for us; with a harsh blast from a violet sphere formed in his palm, we were hit in the shoulder and knocked to the ground. Magolor quickly backed away and charged another shot, but our cursed lower head spat a fireball at him before he could fire the sphere. Unfortunately for us, he dodged it and still took the chance to attack as we leaped back into the air. Before the glowing sphere he launched could hit us, we made a twirling dive in midair and avoided it. We then began to fly in circles around him, possibly trying to unsettle him. He kept trying to strike us with more violet spheres and bolts from the jewel on his staff, but he only managed to hit us a few times, and none were enough to take us out of the air. We zoomed ahead of him and kicked up a strong gust with our wings, blowing bits of gravel and dust into his face, apparently blinding him, as he began to cover his eyes and moan as if pained. We then flew in and smacked him with our tail, realizing too late that he already had another sphere in his hand, which he blindly launched into our upper face, sending us deep pain. But just like the brave, determined Guardian Angel we were, we refused to show defeat.

We let out another false roar. I felt the Master Crown's power spill into our blood and fuse with it. We split up into four separate dragons as our vision sharpened and began to bombard Magolor with fireballs. Some were fired at him directly while others we passed around to each other, allowing it to increase in power, before we crashed it down on him. With each fireball, Magolor seemed to grow weaker, but that didn't stop him. He casted more guard spells and attacked with more violet spheres, electric bolts and charged beams. But his luck quickly ran out against the Guardian Angel; while my cursed siblings continued to bombard him with flames, I charged at him with an attack that my formal master taught me long before I received this horrible crown: a diving-twist that he called "Spiral Dragon."

With this ambush, Magolor was sent flying backward and he crashed into the dry ground. My cursed body landed beside him and forced me to watch him struggle to get up, grunting in pain. I couldn't stand this; my master just had a move he taught me himself used against him; something I could never do in reality. I desperately wanted to cry, but could only do so with invisible tears. I forcefully "roared" at him when he finally stood back up, and he gazed into my eyes as if he knew this dragon really felt deep inside. He slowly turned away for a moment as if guilty, his grip on his staff tightening.

"I'm so sorry, my baby girl…" I heard him manage to whisper.

With those sorrowful words, he swung his staff into the crown on my head, making all four of us wail in immense pain. Three fireballs then came blasting in front of him, knocking him back once again as well as the staff out of his hand. He then began to make a run for his life, not even bothering to get the staff back. But we weren't going to let him get away; we were Halcandra's Guardian Angel after all. Falsely roaring again, we formed up into a single four-headed dragon and took back to the sky, flying as high as we could without being burned by Haldera Volcano's hot embers, our four possessed hearts beating as one. From here, we searched for anything blue and moving. But as we soared this high up, I realized just how destroyed this world was; if Halcandra when we first visited it was a total wasteland, this Halcandra was no land at all. There was practically nothing left here in the badlands, which seemed to be falling apart by the second. The ground was already severely broken up with rivers of bubbling lava rushing through them, pulling away boulder-sized pebbles from their banks.

We eventually found Magolor approaching the Lor Starcutter…which happened to be in absolutely perfect condition. I didn't understand this; didn't we destroy it? Unless someone managed to fix it…but even then, how long would that take? Whatever the reason, Magolor looked truly exhausted, and it seemed that he planned on using the ship to escape our fury. As Guardian Angel, we could not allow such an act. We made a direct dive toward him, screeching to a halt just above him and blasting more dust and ash into his face. Our left head breathed a full stream of flames at him, transforming his panting into panicking. Our right head didn't hesitate to follow, and Magolor rushed into the Lor Starcutter. Although he might have been safe, the ship surely wasn't; we split back into four dragons and closed in on it from all sides. My two brothers tackled the wings and paddles on either side, my sister went for the mast, and I bested the starred emblem. All of these parts seemed to come slightly loose as the ship took off into the dusky sky. We spat more fireballs at it until a hole broke open beneath the rear engines. Countless glowing spheres fell out of the hole and scattered across the broken land. And for some reason, despite being the Guardian Angel, we didn't give a chase. Instead, we silently watched the grand starship disappear into the night sky.

Shortly after the Lor Starcutter was out of sight, we formed back into one Guardian dragon and flew towards our cave…or rather what was left of it. On the way, we came across Magolor's abandoned staff and took it along with us. When we arrived back at the crumbled cave, there was not a trace of our collected treasures in sight. This left us with no choice but to split up again and dig through the rubble to recover them. And it took us the entire night and into the next day to collect every piece, as some of these artifacts were broken from the collapse. But for the Master Crown, all of the work seemed to pay off, as there was seemingly not one scrap of treasure left behind. We were more than happy to add Magolor's staff to our damaged collection. And when this full day was over, we formed back up and glared up at Halcandra's own Morning Star. Through my mind, fused with the Crown, I could tell what it was thinking: Magolor may have escaped this time, but when, or if, he returned, he would pay a big price for the damage he dealt to the Guardian Angel and their treasures.

* * *

 **A/N: I realize that I forgot to mention this in the last chapter (I'm too lazy to update it): I know that many fans say that Magolor was possessed by the Master Crown, when I think that it's a big step further; I'm completely positive that Landia was possessed by it too. There are a few indications I found for this, one of which is their eye color change in KRtDL (green/red with the crown, blue without).**

 **And one more thing...has anyone else been having trouble uploading images? For at least two months now, I've been trying to upload the cover for this story, but it always says "Page Not Found."**

 **Anyway, I've got an art challenge to work on...I'm going to be very busy this month...**


	21. Fire, Rocks and Mechanical Works

Chapter 21

Fire, Rocks and Mechanical Works

It was now three days since Magolor barely escaped Halcandra, and we hadn't slept a wink since. Judging by the fact that we didn't seem one bit tired, we must've previously slept a very long time. Only, those times we fought on the side of Nightmare's demons…it all felt like yesterday. I was sure it was longer ago than _that_ , but how was I supposed to know with this crown controlling all but my silent innermost thoughts? At this point, it seemed that time could be either flying by at the speed of light or standing still as a mountain.

Our cursed self stood on a small ledge of rock this entire time, patiently waiting for that gleaming Starcutter to appear once more. There was no doubt the Master Crown wanted it to show up before it any second so it would force us to shoot it down and possibly injure Magolor, or worse, finish him off. I wished him not to return. At least not yet. And if he did happen to return around now, I'd hate for him and the Lor Starcutter to appear close to here, where the crown was more likely to find him. Then again…this crown seemed to track down anything from a mile away, as such happened during our time of war; whenever it detected a demon in danger, no matter the distance here on Halcandra, it was always it and us, the Guardian Angel, who rushed to their rescue. But even then…maybe he could escape its range of sense with a very slim chance of luck…but all this was only answered in the longest waiting game.

Day slowly became dusk and dusk became evening when the Lor Starcutter finally appeared out of nowhere, quickly descending from the smoky sky above. Unfortunately, the Master Crown got its wish, being as quick to notice it as I was. With a tiny ember of remaining hope, I wished a message to Magolor, hoping for the slightest chance he would receive it.

 _Master Magolor, hear us out,_

 _Possessed, our hearts are full of doubt,_

 _Please do not turn last hope down,_

 _As you oppose the Master Crown._

As I quietly chanted these lines, the Master Crown's power fused with our conjoined body once again. Unable to resist its power, we began to spit fireballs at the Starcutter. Many fireballs missed, until my lower-head sister unwillingly directly hit its flank, sending it crashing into the rough ground. Watching the last part made me feel horrible for falling for the crown. How I desperately wished not to find the corpse of my master…

 _The Guardians gone, possibly Lucky too,_

 _All we have left is to count on you,_

 _They cannot save us, so let it be,_

 _We beg you Master, please set us free!_

Seeing the Starcutter fallen, we flew onto another rock to perch, closer to the site of the crash but still quite a distance. From there, we sat and stared at the gleaming ship in another waiting game, thankfully not as long as our previous one. The side of the ship started to glow as a gap opened in its side, and a yellow spark zipped out of it and rested on the ground just outside. Then four creatures came running out, with unharmed Magolor standing at the doorway, waving to them as if wishing them luck. Thank goodness he wasn't hurt! The little yellow spark transformed into a large yellow star, which the four others grabbed onto as it flew out of sight.

Magolor floated out of the Starcutter and gazed up at the burn on its flank, his ears folded back as if afraid of what would come next. We gave a loud growl which he seemed to hear, because now he glared at us as we did to him. His eyes turned fierce in our intense stare-off that lasted near an eternity. I felt all of our eyes burning; we closed them for a moment opening them to unleash a harsh blast of a roar, louder than any I recalled hearing at the time. We then took to the sky with me unable to look back to say goodbye.

* * *

We flew to a place we invaded countless times during our time of war: the now-desolate factory of which Magolor feared to take us all those years back. With time, a common mission for us was to invade this place to swipe any treasures and fight any warriors we could find. But treasures weren't on the Master Crown's mind right now, nor were any Galaxy Soldiers if any remained. We roosted on a tall block of dirty metal and saw the four creatures from earlier. This time, I got a better look at them.

The first wasn't much more than a pink ball with stubby arms, red feet and large blue eyes and dark pink blushes under them. Nothing more, nothing less.

The second was about the same height as the first, but with red-orange skin, a cream-colored face, brown eyes, a spear in hand, and a blue cloth wrapped around the top of its head. Out of the four, it seemed the most timid.

The third was hardest to describe- much taller than the others, bird-like and dressed in red, white and gold. It also wielded a large star-studded mallet that looked heavy to anyone else who dared to carry it. The creature with the blue cloth around its head seemed to stay rather close to it in a guard-like fashion.

Finally, the last of the four was- wait, it couldn't have been- Sir Meta Knight? The Star Warrior who tried to do away with me all those years back? Could it really be him? I couldn't believe it- Meta Knight was still alive. But what could this mean? Was Magolor seeking his help, along with that from the others? The Crown must've known this, but it refused to tell us a whisper.

This point forward, we traced every one of these four's movements (or at least what we could see of them) from afar. From what I could tell with my own mind and the Crown's, they were completely unaware of our presence. Until a bit later, when we came across what I thought upon first glance was an ordinary chunk of scrap metal. We landed beside it, and then it looked…somewhat familiar- very much like the metal structure talking to me when I had no interest, back on day one at Nightmare Enterprises. Perhaps Nightmare deployed several of them here in Halcandra to wreak even further havoc…although I had not a clue what they could do when it came to clashing warriors. And from what I could tell with my scarce knowledge of technology, this one seemed to have a broken system. But there was no way for me tell for sure, although the Master Crown seemed to know.

We then heard footsteps against the corroded metal ground loudening. The Crown was alerted, but we didn't fly away just yet. Instead, we hovered above the fallen mech, which then started…glowing. I never found out why though, as we were forced to flee a second later. I never set wing in that alien world of mechanical works again.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that we were soaring above the badlands of a world of fire and rocks. It brought back memories of visiting this place for the first time, before it reached such an unpleasant state of molten pits and blazing rivers in all directions. We found ourselves a place to roost on the side of Haldera Volcano, watching for any movements. It was another long waiting game before our eyes caught any; Meta Knight and his crew. Now I could tell they were up to something…only, what was it? Like before, the Master Crown kept silent. We continued to watch them as they slowly approached the volcano and vanished into a giant crack in the ground. The Master Crown finally spoke up and took this as a warning. From here, we took to the skies once more, this time heading to the peak of Haldera.

There was yet another long waiting game of standing on the volcano's rim, waiting for anything to happen. Yes, anything at all. I might as well call these waiting games a horrible punishment, perhaps for all the lives I took in the past. How I deeply regretted falling for Galacta Knight's words; I was all too worried about Lucky losing his life…

At last, the bright star carrying the four travelers appeared on the other side of the volcano as it took them into its crater. The four landed on a spare patch of rock in the very center of Haldera's swirling magma pool. It was now or never time for a fight as we calmly flew into the crater, let out a false roar and confronted them from above...

…But then, out of nowhere, as the quartet gazed at us without fear, there was another "roar" and a painful pulse surrounding us, and then…pitch black.

At the moment, I had not a clue why this happened. It was as if my eyesight was taken away with a heartbeat. All I knew was that we were engaged in battle. Pain struck at us blindly as we spat fire, swung our tail, beat our wings furiously and charged at our invisible victims. I couldn't tell at all if any of it did a thing. Shortly after, there was another pulse of harsh pain, mainly targeting my eyes, along with another false roar. I then felt our body split into our four separate selves, and the fight only went on further. Pain continued to torture me in the blind darkness as I heard electrical buzzes, metallic slashes, and our own throats clogged with forcefully enraged flames. At one point, something touched my wing that felt hotter than the chains in which demons once wrapped my neck and feet, burning it. Several more buzzes, and we joined back up into one dragon. From here, it didn't last much longer…one sharp hit to the face, and a harsh tension surrounded our whole body. We were forced to split back up as all four of us collapsed. And then there was the moment of truth…

After a nearing eternity, the Master Crown finally separated from my head. We were no longer the royal, majestic, brave, beloved Guardian Angel of a world of fire, rocks and mechanical works.


	22. Nightmare Across Dimensions

**Responses:**

 **lucaura678: Agreed, man. I'm sure if they knew, they wouldn't want to be set free. I also agree that I can do better on this story, if that's what you meant. Either way, thanks for the feedback!**

 **FanficLover: And just how do you suppose I can do that?**

 **Guest: I did my best on it...but thank you. And I'm also glad he made it to KSA.**

 **super legenda: Thank you! Also, for your suggestion...I think I might have a better idea...**

* * *

Chapter 22

Nightmare Across Dimensions

I subconsciously felt an inferno against my side without the strength to escape. It was when I heard distorted words in a voice I couldn't recognize:

"B-o -by t-y -n- y- r-p-s-nt- he-…

Y-r -lp -fe Landia w- inv-"

Wait, that was my name I heard…but who was this? What exactly was he saying?

"- at l- -ast, it's mine!"

As the words began to register, I opened my eyes just a tiny bit- enough to see the blurry yet horrific sight of Magolor with the four heroes before him, the Master Crown in his hands!

My vision then cleared up as the crown placed itself atop my master's head, glowing sinisterly bright. "The source of limitless power…the Master Crown!" he went on proudly. His hands then crossed over one another as wicked bolts crackled around him. His heroes only stared at him with expressions I could not read from behind, while I was terrified out of my wits enough to pull myself off the ground.

Suddenly, Magolor was gone, replaced by a huge, monstrous beast. It had a red body with blue gases burning from it, demonic horns tipped with white, dark red-orange eyes, large hands circled by six-pointed rings, and the Master Crown in a different form clamped to its head. And the demon only grew in size by the second. "Obtaining this crown has been my ultimate goal all along!" in a voice deeper than but not unlike Nightmare's. It was then when I recognized the white scarf it was wearing that I knew who this was, and it shook me violently…

This was Magolor under the will of the Master Crown, as helpless as I was against its power.

"Anyway… _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ The time has come for your planet…" he cackled, "No! The time has come for the _ENTIRE UNIVERSE_ to bow down to me!"

As Magolor forcefully spoke wickedly, silently crying out for help, a giant star-shaped portal opened above him, and in its center was a gorgeous golden star encapsulated within two gleaming rings. "And for being such a big help in all this, your planet gets to go first!" the crown continued before dragging Magolor into the portal. "Prepare to bow, Popstar! Welcome your new overlord!" its voice echoed.

I remembered what the Guardians told me about that place- Planet Popstar -so long ago- that they would take me there one day when the battle against Nightmare came to an end. It sounded- and now looked -like such a lovely place. But the Guardians were long-gone, and now the Master Crown was after that place, and there was the risk of me losing that chance forever. And there was no doubt that when the universe was taken, the Realmworld would be next.

I wanted to scream; I wanted to scream as loud as I could. But I felt it was all caught in the back of my throat, choking me. I was so shaken by what the Master Crown did to my master that I couldn't cry tears of freedom and joy. I felt enough anger to break this entire ground in half, possibly causing Haldera to flood this blasted world with fire. Yet despite all of that…

I didn't. I managed to fully gain control over myself for the first time in who-knows-how-long and walked up to the pink hero with angry footsteps, stopping directly behind him. I grasped the back of his head in my jaws and tossed him into the air, flipping him perfectly onto my back. I sat upright to secure him into place, and then looked him in the eye over my shoulder, giving a single nod. As I gazed back up at the portal, I heard my siblings gather the rest of the heroes onto their backs. And then all eight of us took off into the portal. All of the attacks and tricks Magolor taught us over the years- it was time to put them to the test.

 _Don't worry Master, we're coming!_

* * *

Less than a second later, we were traveling across the surrounding dimensions. Unfortunately, we appeared to have some unwanted company…lots of it, too. Coming in our direction were dozens of Pixie Doomers, mostly young and fewer old. Physically, they weren't hard for us to take out with a burst of breath, but mentally, it wasn't easy for me…having a Doomer as a best friend, I vowed to never harm a bird of any kind, which included eating one that was already dead. And yet here I was, forced to take out a species similar to his…or were they? Passing by each one, I realized that these Doomers all had yellow eyes, much like the demonic Doomer that reeled me into Nightmare and Galacta Knight's trap, as opposed to teal eyes as I saw back at home. It made me wonder if these seemingly-hostile Doomers were also victims of Nightmare Enterprises.

Anyway, the thought made me feel a little better about taking them out, which wasn't that hard, but there were so many of them. And these weren't the only Doomers we had to fight; on neon platforms that made up the terrain, very odd-looking Doomers clung to the floors and ceilings, having blue and green feathers and feet instead of wings, unlike any Doomer I've ever seen. To take out these ones, we had to soar closer to the ground, and we took turns doing this, making it not much of a problem. But a bigger threat lay up ahead- menacing-looking Doomers larger than the eight of us combined, all having pink feathers, sunken yellow eyes, and spikes along their bodies instead of wings. Even with our Spiral Dragon dives, they were certainly not easy to defeat, but thankfully there weren't too many of them at once.

Yet our challenge didn't end there. Approaching Magolor further, large crystalline boulders started to pour in our way, definitely too sturdy to even try to break. I tried to do it myself, but the burst of my breath only ricocheted off of it. "POYO!" the hero in my back shouted in alarm. I quickly ducked under it, barely keeping my passenger out of reach. He squealed and patted me on the back of the head, while I looked over at him and nodded before refocusing on what I needed to do.

After a long while of busting our way through so many Doomers and dodging countless crystal-roids, we finally caught up with the Master Crown. Magolor cried out for help, but it fell to near-silence in this void. The crown summoned a portal as large as the demon in its possession, and out came the Lor Starcutter, dark as the pit of night and lined with neon red.

 _How wonderful,_ I thought in shame, _using his treasure as a weapon against his own little dragons._

The crown took full control of the ship from its exterior, and it was time for a fight. It launched one wing at us, which swept back to it, and then the other, both of which I barely dodged, but it hit my left-head brother, who carried the orange hero with the blue cap over his head. It then gathered multiple red spheres behind the ship, all of which were launched at us with high accuracy, but we still dodged them all. Then it did the same with six blue spheres, launched at us individually, hitting my right-head brother, carrying Meta Knight. A barrier formed around the ship as it backed up, and then sped in our direction. While my siblings made it out of the way, I was not fast enough and was knocked over, but not out of flight. I heard it coming back from behind, and dove a Spiral Dragon against it, breaking through the barrier and weakening the crown's grip on the Starcutter.

Then I realized what we needed to do, and so did my siblings. We all nodded in sync, and the battle resumed. From the mast of the ship the crown whipped up a gusty vortex which caught both me and my sister. It was so powerful we couldn't escape until it died down. I'm surprised that neither of us lost our passengers. I felt dizzy after, reminding me of an event that brought me to this battle in the first place. But I quickly snapped out of it and started firing at the ship. It began to fire its star-shaped bursts back at us, which were hard to avoid at times for all of us. My siblings were soon to follow my lead, and while dodging these repeated attacks from the crown's mechanical possession, it began to slow and wear down. But it didn't stop there.

After some time, sparks crackled around it with dark power, and it kept attacking us faster and harder. Along with its previous tactics, it launched yellow spheres at us that were harder to evade than the other two kinds, which it began launching all at once. It also started to approach us from behind with these other attacks, such as firing stars from the back in massive amounts. The fight seemed endless and we were all exhausted, but before we knew it, it was all over- with one sharp Spiral Dragon blow to the emblem's star, I sent the ship falling into the depths of the dimension. The angered Master Crown then teleported away, but we continued to press on, determined to save our master from the crown's bitter grip. It kept dragging him further and further away, so we kept flying faster to keep on its trail. The demon formed two blue spheres in its hands, but I dodged it, leaving Meta Knight deflecting them with his sword. Angered further, the crown released a swarm of spheres, too many to count. Bombarding us, we were taken out one by one, with me and the pink hero last. I don't remember anything but pitch-black right after that.

* * *

 _"It's too late, child…prepare to face your worst nightmare!" a dark, familiar voice cackled._

 _My eyes then flashed open at the sound of a high-pitched scream from a horrific tale come to life. When I realized the crime from the same tale, it was too late- little Lucky, my first-ever friend, lay pale as my fur in a tiny cage, unmoving. Above it hovered the great Nightmare- NME as many Galaxy Soldier who challenged me called him out of terror -with a ball of blue light in his long bony fingers. With a red flash of his covered eyes, the ball condensed into the glowing shape of an object I feared so greatly. Just then, Magolor appeared out of nowhere, realizing his friend's caged corpse._

 _"Lucky! NO!" Magolor shouted, grabbing his chest and running over to the cage. He stared into it at Lucky's body, drained of color, tears flooding his eyes. His ears were wilted, but quickly they perked back up at the sound of an evil laugh from NME._

 _"Lost your 'friend' it seems, child?" he teased Magolor unfriendly._

 _Magolor glared up at the demonic wizard. "You're the one who took him out, aren't you?" he yelled through his tears. "I know you did it! Let me show you who the real wizard is around here!"_

 _"So, you think you're more powerful than I? As you wish to see, wizard-in-training!" NME cackled, opening his cloak to reveal his void-like body. "Prepare to feel my terrible power!"_

 _As soon as he spoke, the glowing of the object in his hand dimmed to none, revealing that it was in fact the Master Crown. Magolor's expression grew frightened. But before NME could do anything to him, a heroic shriek filled the darkness, and in soared on a golden star, the Star Rod in hand, the pink hero. "Kirby!" Magolor exclaimed._

 _The hero stopped in front of Lucky's cage to find the young bird's body, disturbance filling his blue eyes. "Kirby, NME stole his power to create that crown!" Magolor shouted to him, pointing at the Master Crown in the demonic being's fingers. "Only you can finish him off! You've done it before!"_

Wait…he's done it before?

 _Kirby nodded and glared at NME before waving the Star Rod, a legendary treasure I watched three mythical sprites created before my own eyes. Several stars from the rod hit Nightmare's inner-void, making him yell. Nightmare shot several stars from his hand back at Kirby, hitting him, but not knocking him off his star. Creating one giant ray of stars, Nightmare was surrounded completely, grunting in pain if he even felt any. There was a burst of light, and…Nightmare was a melting chunk of ice against a dragon's flame, fading away into nothingness…_

 _…But the Master Crown remained. It fell from the empty air, bounced off the ground…and landed on Magolor's head! Sparks crackled around him, he helplessly screamed in immense pain as its resent-driven grip wrapped around his body._ _ **"KIRBY!"**_ _he called out. But it was too late for Kirby to do anything…with a dark flash of lightning, Magolor transformed into that beast from earlier…_

* * *

 **A/N: Just to note, if you're wondering why I used Lor EX in the battle, I actually depict Extra Mode to be the canon mode in the game. (I'm so nervous for what people are going to think of me for saying that...)**


End file.
